On my Honor
by goldenponyboy
Summary: A few years after the events recorded in Crossback, there are strange events occurring in Ponyville. However, Crossback hasn't been seen in five years! It's up to the twins Frost Night and Flutter Back, along with their friends Ricardo and Snowy Dream, to solve the puzzle behind them.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Hey, everyone/everypony. Goldenponyboy here with the answer to all you prayers. Yes, I decided to create a sequel to Crossback. I hope that this lives up to your expectations. And just so you know, when I have something in italics, it either means a flashback or a dream. Strange, but it's just my writing style.**

**I own only my OC's.**

Rodrigo and I stood at the front of the chapel, decked out in a white tuxedos. We were waiting for the moment of truth when our lives would be changed forever. I remember my engagement to Fluttershy as if it were yesterday.

_Rodrigo and I were on a double date with Fluttershy and Rarity. We were all sitting in the park on a sunny afternoon. We had told them that me wanted to tell them something._

_Once we were all settled, Rarity asked, "Okay, so what is this about, Darlings?"_

_We grinned at each other before looking at our marefriends. Then, simultaneously, we produced small boxes. Upon opening them, we revealed a golden bracelet in each. Then we asked our marefriends the question that every mare wishes to hear. "Will you marry me?"_

I snapped out of my flashback as the bridle march began to play. The CMC hopped down the aisle, spreading the flower petals as they went. Following them were the two mares that will share in the changing of our lives, wearing wedding dresses. Soon, Fluttershy was standing on my left, Rarity on Rodrigo's right.

Fluttershy was shaking slightly. I wrapped my front leg around hers. I whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, my love. It'll be over soon."

"But... I'm afraid."

"Don't be. Just remember that I will be next to you the entire time."

Soon, the priest was standing in front of us, an old unicorn with a book for a Cutie Mark. He spoke to the crowd behind us. "Today, we are gathered here to witness the union of Crossback and Fluttershy and also Rodrigo and Rarity. If anypony in the audience objects to the union of either couple, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was silence for a short period before he turned to Fluttershy and me. "Do you, Crossback, take Fluttershy as your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled at my fiancee before answering, "I do."

"And do you, Fluttershy, take Crossback as your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I-I do." She smiled at me afterward.

Next it was time for the other marriage that was taking place here also. The priest turned to Rodrigo and Rarity. "Do you, Rodrigo, take Rarity as your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Rarity, take Rodrigo as your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the brides."

I looked at Fluttershy. She was currently blushing and facing away from me. I gently brought my hoof to her cheek and turned her to face me. I smiled before bringing my lips to hers.

I heard the audience cheer as I drew back. We turned to face the crowd, now all stomping their hooves in applause.

I reached under my tuxedo and brought out the necklace that Fluttershy had given me two years back. I smiled as I read the inscription on the back of it: _Forever loved and protected. _I knew she wore the one that I had given her that same year. We wore them as a symbol of our devotion to each other.

**Two years later...**

I paced back and forth in the waiting room at the hospital. Here with me were Rodrigo, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Rodrigo's adoptive daughter, Scootaloo. I was just a few knocks short of going insane.

"Crossback, settle down," Rodrigo said in an attempt to consul me.

"Calm down? Calm down! My wife is in there having my first born child!"

"Hey, so is mine."

"Yeah, but your better with kids than I am. You even helped the younger girls earn their Cutie Marks!" This much was true. He discovered that Applebloom was great at art, Sweetie Bell was an excellent singer, and Scootaloo had a natural talent in dancing. They received Cutie Marks in the form of a paintbrush, a microphone, and a pair of ballet slippers. He had even gotten them into a volunteer program at their school to teach their talents.

"So what. You're going to be a fine father."

"Rodrigo is right," Twilight said. "You're so kindhearted that it's almost assured."

"That may be so, but still..." I started.

Suddenly, the doctor came into the room. "Crossback, Rodrigo, you may want to come with me."

There was only one thought in my head as we walked down the hall to the room where our wives were: _Dear Celestia, please let Fluttershy be alright._ Opening the door, the doctor showed us the most amazing thing in our lives.

In both Rarity and Fluttershy's arms were two babies, one girl and one boy. I rushed over to my wife's side to look at my children. I felt a tear start down my cheek. "They're beautiful."

She kissed my cheek before she spoke. "I want you to meet our twins, Frost Night," she nuzzled a small white unicorn with her blue eyes, "and Flutter Back," the yellow Pegasus in her left arm.

Rodrigo's children were both unicorns, the boy was yellow with hazel eyes, who they named, Ricardo. The girl was white with blue eyes. She was named Snowy Dream.

The other mares came through the door and instantly came over to the young colts and fillies. I watched in amusement as they started cooing at them. The babies even returned with coos of laughter.

I couldn't believe what was happening to me and my wife. We had just added two members to our family. I had never been happier in my entire life.

Which meant that the only direction to go now was down-hill.

**Chapter Complete. Man, it feels good to type that again. I guess that you guys groveled long enough for me to make up my mind to write a sequel. Oh, and I just wanted to tell you that I have a poll open now based off of my prequel. This will tell me which of the characters will have the greatest impact if brought back somehow. So R&R, and Cookies for ALL! See Volts? This is called being nice. LOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I**

**Hello, peoples. I have come with the answer to your prayers. Just so you know, the summary said Crossback hadn't been seen in five years. However, he isn't remembered by any of the children born that night, and they're all eleven now. It'll be explained here in this chapter. Anyway, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I only own my OC's.**

**Frost Night's POV:**

"Come on, Flutter! I don't want to be late!" My twin sister was being a bit sluggish this morning for unknown reasons. Probably fixing up her mane for the umpteenth time.

"Give me a minute!"

"Come on! Mom already has breakfast made!" This was true. I could already smell my mother's famous muffins downstairs.

Finally, she came out of her room. Her mane was a little frizzy in the back, but it was nothing noticeable. She was now fixing her tail, trying to make every hair obey her command. I stopped my rose flanked sister. My flank was covered by a white shield and black sword. "You look fine, Flutter."

"But Frost, it's school picture day. I want to look my best."

"You can finish at school. Now come on!" I grabbed her hoof and began to drag her down the stairs. Reaching the kitchen, we found Mom and Angel Bunny.

She turned to us and smiled. "There you two are. Come on and eat."

We all sat down and began to eat. Halfway through my second muffin when I noticed my mother caressing her necklace. We found her doing that a lot. There was only one thing on her mind when she was doing that.

Flutter picked up on it also. She reached her hoof to Mom's. "He'll come back."

Mom looked up to look up into her eyes. "I know. It's just that... he was sent on a mission for the Princesses and... we lost connection with him five years ago." We saw her begin to cry slightly.

"Mom?"

"I'm alright. J-Just, go on. You'll be late for school."

I nodded and went over to Flutter. If I hadn't had dragged her out, she would never leave Mom's side.

**Flutter Back's POV:**

Frost began to lead me out of the cottage. He knew that I didn't want to leave Mom when she was upset, but we had to go to school. Once we left, we began heading to the school. I was hovering above Frost while he ran his hardest. Somehow, he still beat me to the building, even though he did almost run over Granny Smith in the process.

Once at the school, we reported to Ms. Applebloom's room. Already there were our friends Ricardo and Snowy Dream. They were Mrs. Rarity and Mr. Rodrigo's kids and, amazingly, born the same day as us. When we took our seats, Ms. Applebloom went over how picture day would work.

"Alrighty," she said to the roughly fifteen of us. "Soon, a photographer will come 'round ta our room. When he does, we're all goin' line up at the back o' the room. Ah wan' everypony to smile mighty nice, or else. Understood?"

Everypony in the room took one glimpse at the sword and we all nodded. She, Ms. Sweetie Bell, and Ms. Scootaloo have been carrying them around as of late. None of understand the reason, but they must have one. The three were master sword mistresses, so they knew their way around a sword.

Soon, the photographer came to our room. He was a brown unicorn with a gray mane and tail. He seemed nice, even if he had to yell at a few of us to straighten up. Once his camera was set up and we were all at the back of the room, he said, "Okay, smile. One... Two... Three."

Suddenly, the entire building shook. Ms. Applebloom put a hoof on her sword. We all ran out of the building to see what had shook it. I couldn't believe what I saw out there.

Standing in front of the building were roughly fifty black ponies. Their eyes were green and their mouths were formed into evil smiles. Our teachers, with the exception of Ms. Cheerlie, grabbed their swords tightly. Then, they rushed into the ponies, fighting off as many of the creatures. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I suddenly found myself running with my brother and my friends.

One of the black ponies landed in front of us. Frost stood tried to protect me, attempting to pull off some magic that Twilight had taught him. The creature, however, simply knocked him to the side and continued walking towards me.

I thought it was going to get me and do who knows what when a flash of light nearly blinded me. Then, standing in front of me was a white... something. In it's hand it held a sword, which it used slay the deadly creature.

When it was finished, the something tossed behind to me a necklace. Then, in another flash of light, it vanished. I was left holding the necklace.

**Frost Night's POV:**

After recovering from the knock that the creature gave me, I looked over to see if Flutter was alright. She had in her hoof a small pendant that matched my Cutie Mark. Running over to her side, I got a better look at it. On the back was the inscription _Forever loved and protected._

"Where did you get that?" I heard Ms. Scootaloo ask from behind me.

Flutter just stared at it. Then she looked up at me. "Come on."

She started running back towards our cottage. Our friends and teachers started to follow suit as we ran back home. When we did, Flutter started knocking on the door. "Mom! Open up!"

After a while, she finally obeyed. "Oh, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell. What brings you three here?"

"Changelings attacked the school, Fluttershy," Sweetie Bell answered.

I saw my mother gasp in shock. "But, how?"

"There's something else," Flutter said, handing her the pendant.

When she took it, she took a step back in shock. "I-It c-can't be. It j-just can't!"

"What is it?" I asked. Mom never got this upset ever.

She looked up from the pendant with tear-stained face. "This pendant... belonged to... your father. Where did you get it?"

Flutter answered with, "Somepony threw it to me."

"I-It must have been him!"

Scootaloo stepped forward. "Fluttershy, don't get too worked up. He hasn't been seen in over five years."

"Then tell me why I have this pendant."

**Ooh, here we go! That's how you start a fanfiction. I hope that this one eventually lives up to the standards set by the first. And before you begin complaining, remember how bad the beginning of Crossback was. R&R for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II**

**Goldenponyboy here with another chapter of "On My Honor." And, for those of you that weren't expecting this fic as early as it came out, I just want to tell you that I'm extremely jumpy. In confession, I thought about making a sequel halfway through Crossback. So, before you all form an angry mob and try to destroy my house, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I own only my OC's.**

**Flutter Back's POV:**

Mrs. Rarity and Mr. Rodrigo came over this morning to visit. Mom asked them to come over to discuss things while Frost, Ricardo, and Snowy went out to play. However, Frost had a lot on his mind.

"Flutter, you said you were saved by some... thing. What did it look like?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It might explain why he had father's pendant."

"Well," I began. The whole event took place two days ago, so I didn't know the details as well as then. "It was about as tall as Princess Luna, but its fur was bright white. When I saw its hoof, it had, uh... fingers! Like Spike's, except they were... more rounded."

"Wait a minute!" Snowy suddenly yelled. "I remember reading about something like this in the Library."

We all shared a knowing glance before we started running towards Twilight's house. When we arrived, Ricardo knocked on the door loudly. When she opened the door, Twilight raised an eyebrow at us. "You know that the Library is closed for the day."

Frost walked up and answered with, "We know, but come on. You're like an aunt to us. Please?"

"Alright, what's going on?"

Snowy finally broke out and said it. "I read a book here on... H-Humoks I think they're called."

"Do you mean Humans?"

"That's what they were."

"Why are they important?"

I bowed my head. "Because we think... I was saved by one."

Twilight took a step back. She quickly glanced up and down the street before herding us inside and locking the door. She had us all sit down and she began to explain. "You four have learned about the Elements of Disharmony, correct?"

We nodded. "Well, when we were fighting against them, Crossback transported us to an alternate dimension on a world called Earth. In order to fully conceal ourselves, the spell he used turned us into Human-like beings. Of course, we all kept our extra parts, meaning the wings and horns. But when we came back everything went back to normal."

"But how could a Human be in Equestria?" I asked. Something didn't add up here.

"I'm not sure. However, this Human could have a connection to the changeling attack on the school."

"And there's something else," Ricardo added. "The Human that saved Flutter had Crossback's pendant."

The four of us watched as Twilight jumped up and began searching the room. After a short while, she came back with a letter. "This was sent to me five years ago by Princess Celestia, the day Crossback went missing. Go ahead and read it."

We all crowded around the letter and read it over. It wasn't in the Princess's hoof-writing. I recognized it from the letters in Mom's room. It was Dad's.

_I've been hunting them down for weeks. I kn ow that this mission is vital, but it's almost impossible. We've already lost several good stallions and mares. I'm afraid that they may no longer be in Equestria. I want to go and check but that would mean leaving here without backup. I've used this spell multiple times but I'm afraid that this one may be my last. If bad comes to worse, I'll never see my family again. My biggest regret is that I'll miss bot sets of the twins' birthday. My only hope is that one day I will be able to see my twins' faces once more and not from afar. And I hope that Fluttershy will forgive me._

_-From the journal of Crossback._

I read the script several times before looking up at Twilight. "Where did the Princess get this?"

"She said it was actually found in the Everfree forest."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I instantly ran out of the Library and headed towards the forest. I had just made a connection that could answer a few questions.

**Frost Night's POV:**

Flutter ran out of the Library with great speed. I looked over to the other set of twins before chasing my sister through Ponyville. When I finally caught up with her, I couldn't believe where she was heading. The one place she would never go without Mom: the Everfree forest. The only time I ever head in is if I need to see my friend Zecora.

However, she kept on running at high speed. At one point, she flew above the trees to make sure of where she was going. Soon, she led us to an opening in the trees. She landed on a rock and put her hoof to her chin, obviously thinking hard on something.

"What on Equestria are you doing?" I asked her.

"Dad's journal mentioned 'them' several times. What if by 'them,' he meant... _them._"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the Elements of Disharmony."

"But, Mom said that they all died long ago."

_"Except... me..." _we heard a voice say behind us. Turning around, we all saw a pitch black Alicorn. He smiled deviously at us before continuing in his whisper of a voice. _"Aaaaah... shhhildren. Looong... I'vve... waaaaited."_

"Who are you?" I demanded.

_"Crossssbaaack... Disssshaaarmiic."_

I took a step back. "Impossible. You were ripped from our father and erased from this world."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. When it died, standing in front of us now was the same thing that had saved Flutter before. Now, I could tell the details better than she had recounted them.

The being stood on its hind legs, gripping two swords, one in each hoof, no, hand, that looked much like our teachers. It wore a simple white cloak, the hood up covering its face up to the forehead. I saw that its mane was a golden yellow, much like Flutter's. It pointed its swords at Crossback Disharmic and said in a deep tone, "Leave these children alone."

The black Alicorn frowned at the Human and then vanished in a puff of black smoke. The being sheathed its swords and then turned back to us. "Nasty fellow that one. Been chasing him down for quite a while."

After I got over my shock and picked my jaw of the ground, I finally asked, "Who the hay are you?" I began to find myself asking that question a lot.

He smiled at us, looking us over with his dark green eyes. "Leon. Leon Montoya, American sword artist, at your service."

**Chapter Complete. I'm amazed that I got this thing written with the number of you trying to break down my door :D. Anyway, R&R for me and tell what thou thinkest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter III**

**Who is up for another round of My Little Pony Awestacularness? Wow, I never thought that I would ever use that word. Anyway, I'm sure that none of you came here to add to your Grammafication. So, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**Frost Night's POV:**

"Leon. Leon Montoya, American sword artist, at you service." The Human bowed to us after he said this. I couldn't believe a thing I was seeing. This creature was the stuff of myths, yet he was standing in front of me.

"You're... Human," was all I could get out.

"Yeah, I am. And you're a little white horse."

"Unicorn."

"Whatever."

"Enough!" Flutter yelled, catching our attention. I had known her my entire life and she had never spoke above a soft voice. "Leon, you say you are an American? But, you look Human."

He laughed when he heard this. "You misunderstand me. I am human, but I'm from the country of America, on planet Earth. And I was sent here as a messenger."

"Messenger?" Ricardo asked. "What is the message?"

"Two words: Love you. I was told that somebody here would know what that meant."

Love you? What kind of message was that? Unless, he meant it was from somepony close to us. Which could mean only one pony. "Hay, do you know anypony by the name of Crossback?"

"Yeah, the one I just chased off. But other than him, no, I can't say that I do. I know a Carson. Though, Carson mentioned something about a world inhabited by little horses."

"Ponies!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Oh, and he sent something with me." After he said that, he reached into his cloak. Then, he produced a small cloth bundle. "Now, you must leave here. That black beast won't stay away for long."

We heeded his warning and took of back through the forest. We ran as fast as we could, but we still didn't make it out in time for the loud growl of pain that burst through the trees. Disharmic must have come back to face Leon.

We continued our stumble through the trees for what felt like hours when I nearly tripped over something. The others continued running while I looked over what I had discovered. It appeared to be a simple rock. But when it was pressed, it opened up a cave in the side of a nearby cliff. I turned my head to call to the others, but was stopped by a whisper calling my name. _"Frost... Come to me."_

I wanted to leave, to go and find the others, but I felt drawn to the voice. Putting one hoof in front of the other, I began to venture into the cave. The inside walls were dotted with glowing blue gems. One thought was going through my head as I walked towards the voice: Rarity would kill to get her hands on these.

Soon, I was standing in what appeared to be a crude re-make of the Princesses' throne room. At the end, sitting on a throne, was a silhouette of an Alicorn. I couldn't make out any other details other than the fact that it was a mare that spoke to me. "Frost, my child, do not fear me. Come to my side."

She seemed harmless, but I took my time getting to her. "What do you want?"

She tilted her head. "I see great power in you. You are one of the children that shouldn't be."

"What? Take that back!"

"I see that you have developed your father's hatred. Good. Hatred is stronger than anything else."

"What do you want from me?"

"I what my freedom, and you are going to help me."

**Flutter Back's POV:**

We ran our hardest until we were completely out of the woods. Somehow, we came out at Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack and Big Mac were currently harvesting the apples around were we came out.

"Where in tarnation did y'all come from?" Applejack asked us.

"It's a long story," Ricardo answered. "Let's just say that we ran into a strange being called a Human and he saved from somepony named Crossback Disharmic."

Her eyes shot open when she heard this name. Quickly glancing at Big Mac, she said, "Y'all git in the house."

We began heading there when I noticed something was wrong. "What a minute. Where's Frost?"

We all heard a rustling behind us. Turning around, we all saw my brother stumble out of the trees. "Present... and accounted for," he said before he collapsed in front of us.

"Frost!" I flew over to his side. "Frost. Come on, Frost, stay with me."

I watched as his forehead wrinkled and his breathing began to quicken. His eyes shot open, but they were not their normal hue of golden yellow. They were bright red. When he opened his mouth to speak, his voice was much deeper and had developed an echo to it. "We are coming. Prepare for Disharmony." Then, his eyes shut and his breathing went back to normal.

"What was that?" I asked, turning to the others. They all had looks of worry on their faces. When none could answer me, I added, "We need to get him to the hospital."

"No," Applejack said finally. "The Library. Twilight 'ill know more 'bout this." She put me brother on her back and took off in the direction of the Library.

And I knew that nothing was going to be the same again.

**Chapter Complete. Well, now, what do ya think of them... Apples? Sorry, I just had to do that. So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. There will be more on the way. R&R for me! And, the polls are still open.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter IV**

**Hello my peoples. Goldenponyboy here with yet another chapter for you guys. Oh, and for those of you that were confused: Rodrigo was a human, Ricardo is his Equestrian-born son. Got it Memorized? Okay, now, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I only own my OC's.**

**Frost Night's POV:**

_"Get away from me!" I shouted as I continued running. The sky above me burned red, giving the woods an eerie glow. I was running and running, but I just couldn't get away._

_The beast behind me was my height and was a unicorn like myself. However, he was pitch black. His eyes were a fiery red. And he was full of hatred. It was almost as if someone had taken my hatred and given it a body._

_Before long, I ran into a rocky cliff. My Hatred-self slowed down to a walk. He put one hoof in front of another on his way to me. "Get back!" I yelled in an attempt to get it to leave me alone._

_He smiled threateningly as he reached me. Then, he touched his horn to my own, saying as he did so, "We are coming. Prepare for Disharmony."_

"AHH!" I sat blot upright when I awoke.

"You're alright, son," a doctor said to me. "You're in the Ponyville hospital. Applejack brought you here."

Once I knew where I was, I lied back down. Looking around the room, I saw Flutter sitting next to the door. Seeing me awake, she got up and flew into my arms. "Frost, don't ever do that again!"

I hugged my sister tightly. "If I can help it."

She let go of me and looked me straight in the eyes. Staring at them for a while, she finally said, "Back to gold. Great."

"Wait, what do you mean 'back to gold?'"

"Before you went unconscious, your eyes turned a nasty shade of red. You also said something very cryptic."

"Yeah. We are coming..."

"Prepare for Disharmony. I heard that in my dream. A black unicorn made of hatred said that to me."

The doctor walked back through the door. "Alright, Frost. You should be fine. Just avoid any strenuous activity for a while and you'll make a full recovery."

Flutter and I walked out of the hospital and back towards home. The whole way there we tried to make sense of everything that has been going on.

"Okay," Flutter began. "What do we know for sure? Dad's been missing for five years."

"A Human appeared in the Everfree forest."

"He handed us a bundle of... actually, I have no idea what's in it." She brought out the bundle and began to unwrap it. Once opened, it revealed two daggers. One was pitch black, the other a brilliant white. On each one was a name. The white one said "Flutter Back," while the other was inscribed with "Frost Night."

"They're from Dad," I said with surprise. "They have to be. What other... person on... Earth knows our names?"

"Okay, okay. So we think that Dad is on Earth. What else do we know?"

"Uh... Crossback Disharmic has come back. We were taught that he was erased from this dimension."

"But he could have been sent back. He has the power of a powerful Alicorn, so it isn't beyond his ability."

"And there's somepony here that wants him back." Flutter gave me a look of confusion. "Back when we were running through the forest, I tripped over a kind of button that opened a door in the cliff-side. On the inside, there was a sort of throne room."

"And in the room?"

"I don't know. She was an Alicorn, but she didn't seem like the Queen from the story."

"Then who else could want total Disharmony?"

"I don't know. I can think of three suspects. The problem is one of them is a Princess and the other two are no longer here."

"Hm, then who could it be?"

I didn't know. No one could know. There was nothing to work on. All of our knowledge on the events taking place are useless. "The only thing left is that the school was attacked by changelings. That could serve as some sort of clue."

"Possibly, but we can't tell know."

"Can't tell what?" A voice in front of us asked. Looking up, we found that we had made our way back to our cottage. Mom was standing in front of us with a commanding look on her face.

"I'll ask you two again. Can't tell what?"

Flutter and I shared a quick glance before I answered. "Oh, just a riddle that Snowy gave us. It's not important."

Mom raised an eyebrow at us. Then, she did something that she almost never did to us. She opened her eyes wide and used her most powerful weapon: The Stare. I felt myself shrink as she stared us down. I knew she didn't believe us, but I was determined not to give anything up. However, Flutter began to stutter something.

Soon, Mom let up from her Stare. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten the two of you."

I let out a sign as I felt myself relax. "It's okay, Mom. Now, let's go inside. We actually need to talk to you about something."

"And what is that?"

"We want to know more about Dad."

**Chapter Complete. Ooh, the mystery just keeps growing, doesn't it? And who thinks they know who is behind all of this? And, what if I told you that I don't even know as of yet? I just write and see where my fingers take me. Anyway, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter V**

**Howdy, partners! Ah'm here wit another chap' of On my Honor. Okay, it's official, I HATE THAT ACCENT! Ugh, I'm going to wash out my fingers now. How about you guys read this chapter?**

**I own only my OC's.**

**Flutter Back's POV:**

Mom looked back and forth between us for a short while. Then, she bowed her head and led us inside. "Sit on the couch, please, if you don't mind," she said before she headed up to her room. We did as told and waited as sounds of shuffling came from upstairs.

Before long, she was back downstairs with a big book in her hooves. The cover stated "Fluttershy's Photo Album." "This book was given to me by you father when we started dating," she said as she sat down between us. Opening to the first page, we saw a group picture at a beach. Though, it wasn't of ponies.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Those are Humans!"

Mom giggled softly. "Well, sort of. Those are actually us. Your father cast a spell to take us to an alternate dimension. The spell turned us into Human-like beings."

"Why were you there?" Frost asked.

"Well, we were there to stop an force that was bent on total Disharmony: his brothers and sisters." She flipped through the pictures some more until she came to one of two Humans kissing. She smiled even more when she saw this picture. "This is me and your father. One of your teachers took this picture without our knowing."

I stared at the picture. I guess it could have been Mom and Dad. I mean, one of them did have Mom's hair, so it must have been her.

She began to flip through the pages again. This time, she stopped on what looked like a Hearth's Warming celebration. This one actually had ponies in it. I could tell quite plainly that this one was of Mom and Dad. I had seen it several times. And Mom did the thing she did every time she saw this picture. She reached for her pendant and began caressing it.

I wrapped my hooves around her as she started crying. "Your father was a great stallion. I miss him very much."

"Don't cry," I pleaded. "If you start crying, I'll do the same."

She wiped her eyes before she continued. "Your father and I... were never supposed to be. I am the Element of Kindness. He was the Element of Hatred."

"He was WHAT?" Frost yelled, jumping up from the couch and backing up.

"Frost, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I... I..." He ran up the stairs and slammed the door of his room.

"What was that about?" Mom asked me.

I looked at her a short period while I debated whether or not to tell her. I finally decided it may be the best thing to tell. "Mom, I want you to brace yourself."

"For what?"

"I'm going to tell you something that may shock you."

"What?"

"Earlier today, we were attacked in the Everfree forest. Our attacker was an Alicorn named Crossback Disharmic."

Her eyes grew wide when I said this. "That's impossible."

"And that's not all. We were saved by a Human named Leon Montoya, who gave us a message from someone named Carson."

"What was the message?" she asked with urgency.

"Love you."

She bowed her head when I said these words. She held her pendant close to her chest. "Your father... used the name Carson while on Earth."

Now it was my turn to be amazed. "Then, that means he's still alive."

"We can only hope."

"Oh, and there's one more thing..."

**Frost Night's POV:**

I ran up to my room, slammed the door, and flopped on my bed. I couldn't believe what she had said. That, and what the Alicorn in the dark had told me. _Who am I?_ I asked myself.

Before long, I heard a knock on my door. It was Mom. "Frost, can I come in?"

"Go away!"

The door opened anyway. Mom came over and sat on the bed next to me. She began to stroke my mane. "What am I?" I asked her.

"You are my son, Frost Night. And I love you."

"Is it true. That I'm a child that shouldn't be?"

"Frost, look at me." I turned my head slightly. "Look at me, please." I looked up into her eyes. "No matter what you are told, always remember that you are my son."

"Dad was the Element of Hatred. What if I developed that trait?"

"His hatred was ripped from him."

"Mom, earlier today, I found a cave. In it was a pony that awakened something in me. In a dream, I was being chased by a being of pure hatred."

She sighed. "Before you two were born, you father had similar dreams. You two are alike in so many ways."

"So, that might mean that I could turn into that thing. Dad did."

"But, you have control over it. Just don't let it control you."

**Chapter Complete. Well, there you go. Five chapters and a prologue. I am Awestacular! So, I hope you like this story as of now. R&R for me. And the polls are still open.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VI**

**(walks out on a stage. Lights dim and focus on goldenponyboy in a Shakespeare outfit). Good day, my readers. Today, I have for you yet another chapter of On my Honor. This chapter, as you know, is the sixth of the series. Today's chapter is, to say the least, longer and more revealing then the past ones. Now, say it with me: THE! FIC! IS! THE! THING!**

**Frost Night's POV:**

Every night, I have that same dream. The dream with the hatred pony. It chases me down, every night. There is never any escape from it...

Until I wake up. This morning, I headed downstairs to see that, along with Mom, Rarity and Rodrigo were at our cottage. I looked around the room for a little while before I asked, "What's going on?"

Rodrigo stood up and walked over to me. He held out his hoof. "Hand them over."

"What?"

"The daggers you received from Leon."

I nodded and reached into my mane. Call me crazy, but I keep all my valuables in my mane. But, hay, at least I'm not like that baker Pinkie Pie who just pulls things out of thin air. I pulled out the bundle with the daggers.

Rodrigo took them from me and unwrapped them. After a while of examining the blades, he asked my mom, "Do you still have your swords, Fluttershy?"

She nodded and ran up the stairs. After a short period of time, she came back down with a belt with two swords in sheaths. Rodrigo took a quick glance at the hilt of the swords, and then back to the daggers. "I thought so," he said finally.

"Thought what, Darling?" Rarity and I watched the whole ordeal with looks of confusion.

He turned back to the rest of us. "These daggers are made of freely given dragon scales. That is the same material that your weapons are made of. However, there are only four, well, six weapons made by Crossback himself. And how to tell is simple. He always puts a little detail in the hilt of each weapon he makes."

He handed back the daggers. I looked over the hilts several times before I noticed what he was talking about. Right in the dead-center of the hilt, on a small gem, was a small golden cross. The one on mine was the 'T' in 'Frost,' while the one on Flutter's was the first 'T' in her name. "Wow. That's amazing! So, does that mean..."

"Does it mean that he's alive? Let me tell you that I hope to Celestia that it's so. Why don't you take us where you guys found Leon."

I started to head out the door before stopping abruptly. "Where are the others?"

Rarity and my mom shared a quick glance before she answered. "Darling, they're being protected."

"Protected from what, exactly?"

"From you." These words cut into me.

"What do you mean from me?"

"I-"

"Do you mean that I'm a monster that shouldn't be trusted around anypony?"

"No, I-"

"Oh, so I the kind of monster that shouldn't be anywhere! Am I right?" I didn't even wait for an answer. I shot out the doors and ran as fast as I could. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. When I finally stopped for breath, I discovered that I was deep in the Everfree forest.

"They... think... I'm... a... MONSTER?" I shouted into the woods. After this, I broke down crying. I didn't hold anything back. The tears just flowed down my cheeks.

After sobbing for a while, I felt a hoof on my back. I looked up and saw a pony that I had never met before. She looked like a normal Earth-pony, except for the fact that she was covered in stripes. She smiled at me calmly when I acknowledged her presence. "Precious child, why do you weep? Are your troubles just that deep?"

I sniffed before I answered. "I've been betrayed, by everypony. My friends, my sister, my mother... everypony."

"Ah. To feel betrayed is such a sting. Come with Zecora. She has just the thing." The striped pony began to lead the way. It took me a while to realize that she was Zecora. I hadn't seen her in so long that I had nearly forgotten what she looked like.

We walked through the forest for a while before we came to her hut. It was a simple tree, carved in a way so that there was a living quarters on the inside. She sat me down at one of the couches and handed me a cup of water. "Drink this, child, before we talk. I can tell you've been through a lot."

The water seemed to calm me down. After my breathing slowed down a bit, I looked up at her and asked, "Do you, by chance, know anything of my father, Crossback? We received a message from him a while ago."

She smiled at me widely before standing up and walking to a curtain. "Crossback, yes, I have seen. With his mane and fur in sheen. But, if you mean right now or so, I cannot say, only show." She pulled back the curtain to reveal to me a hammock. However, it was who was in it that shocked me.

Lying there was a bright, golden Alicorn. Though he was wearing a white cloak, I could see that his Cutie Mark was exactly the same as mine. I couldn't believe any of this. I had only seen this Alicorn in pictures.

It was my dad. Crossback was currently sleeping in front of me.

As I sat there, completely awestruck, he yawned and stretched his legs and wings. Slowly, he began to get off of the hammock and stand on the floor. He grimaced when he tried moving the left wing, which seemed to indicate that it was injured in someway.

Then came the moment of truth. He opened his eyes and scanned the room. It didn't take long for them to focus on me. At first, he to was awestruck. But he immediately shook it off and gathered me in his front legs. "Can it be? Am I dreaming?" he asked.

"If so, then I'm having the same dream," I answered.

"Frost Night, my son. Oh, how I missed holding you. You've grown so much since I last saw you."

I was still in a bit of a daze. I should have been crying over what Rarity had called me. But instead, I was hugging my Dad tightly. "I'm amazed, also."

He let go of me and smiled over to Zecora. "Thank you for everything. I never would have recovered without your remedies."

She laughed when he said this. "Any time, my good friend. Now, on your way I surely send."

The three of us walked over to the door. Zecora saw us off and then walked back into her hut. "So, how have you three been as of late?" he asked.

Oh, how to answer this. "Well, there have been odd events taking place in town."

He cocked an eyebrow at me when I said this. "What do you mean by 'odd events?'"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll here about them soon. Only, I'm sure that you'll be welcomed back into town while I'm still being kept out."

He stopped in his tracks and looked straight at me. "Let me guess, you've been having bad dreams?"

"Yes."

"And you've been calling yourself a monster for the past few days."

"Me and everypony else."

He looked away for a moment. When he looked back, he said, "I know exactly what you're going through. Just remember one thing: No matter what you hear or think you hear, somepony is looking out for you." He hugged me slightly before we walked out of the forest.

Coincidentally, we came out right next to our cottage. Dad took one look at it and then took a step back. I looked at him with a puzzled face. "What's wrong?"

He hesitated. "Does she still love me?"

"She still says it every night as if you're there."

"And my pendant?"

"She wears it with her own."

He sighed before bulking up and walking with me to the cottage. He let me knock on the door. When Mom opened the door, the first thing she did was wrap me in a big hug. "Oh, Frost. I'm so sorry that Rarity said that to you. You need to know that she says thing like that all the time without meaning to."

I laughed when she said this. "It's okay Mom. Oh, and I have a surprise for you."

She looked me straight in the eye. "What kind of surprise?"

I only smiled and took a few steps back. That's when she saw Dad. He smiled when she looked at him. "Hello, Fluttershy."

"C-Crossback?"

"In the flesh."

She took a few steps forward. Soon, she was standing right in front of him. She looked at him for a long while before she promptly smacked his face.

"I guess I deserved that," he said as he rubbed where she hit him.

"Five years!" she yelled at him. "I waited for you for five years!"

"I know. And I'm so sorry that I had to make you wait."

The next thing I knew, they had their legs wrapped each other and kissing. I smiled as I thought things were going to get better.

**Flutter Back's POV:**

I woke up with a start as I heard a buzzing. I looked around where I was and immediately realized that I was not in bed where I was only moments before.

The room I was in was almost completely dark with only a few spots of light. Ricardo and Snowy were also here with me.

"Where are we?" I asked as I walked over to them.

Snowy shook her head. "I have no clue."

"I think that this is a holding realm," Ricardo said. We both looked at him with looks of confusion. "It's a magic realm used to hold somepony. Though it can only be cast if the pony it's being used on is unconscious."

"Well," I said, "this is going to be fun."

**Chapter Complete. Ooh, how about that chapter? Who saw any of that coming? And now, Crossback is... well... back. I guess that things can only get more interesting now. So R&R for me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VII**

**( goldenponyboy sitting in a big chair facing away from the readers. Then, very slowly, he turns the chair around). I've been expecting you... and you've been expecting another chapter of On my Honor. You know, I've noticed that I can get what I want said in a few sentences. Very odd. But anyway, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**Flutter Back's POV:**

I was pacing back and forth across the ground for a few hours. Nothing was making sense. Why would the adults send us to a holding realm? Was it because I told Mom about Frost?

Snowy was the first one to complain. "We've been here for hours," she said in a tone almost matching her mother's whining.

"I've noticed."

"But there's nothing to do here."

Ricardo shot a glance at her. "What do you expect? These realms were made for holding dangerous criminals. I'm sure the first thing on the pony's mind was, 'Should we give them some entertainment?'"

"You know, sometimes I wonder how we're related."

"I concur. You're always worrying about your looks while I'm actually getting smarter."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Alright!" I yelled. This was getting out of hand. "Now, it's obvious that we're here for a reason. Now, let's just calm down and wait for them to let us back out."

That seemed to solve the problem. We resumed our sitting in silence for a while. However, we hadn't been quiet for five minutes when Ricardo said, "You know, we've been sitting here for hours."

**Crossback's POV:**

All I can say is that it was good to finally be able to come home after those long years. I mean, I love working for the Princesses and all, it is good pay, but the one thing that I can never forgive them for is that I missed my twins growing up. I was currently sitting in the kitchen, catching up with my wife, my best friend, and his wife.

However, let me take you back a few years. You need to know exactly what the Princesses had me do for those long years.

If you remember my past adventure, I had... well... 'taking care of' my brother Bag O' Tricks. I thought that the others had also been taken care of, but it seems I was mistaken. Ten years ago, the Princesses sent for me. I had to rip myself away from my family and head to Canterlot. It was at that point that I doubted that the Princesses care about the rest of us. My role as an Honor Guard apparently meant nothing.

Anyway, I was now in the Royal Throne Room with the two who sent for me. Princess Celestia spoke first when I arrived. "Honor Guard Crossback, we are so sorry to have brought you away from your family, but we have urgent matters to attend to."

"It better be important. I'll have you know that my wife is expecting me back by tonight."

"I'm afraid that may not happen. As you now, five years ago, the Elements of Disharmony were destroyed."

"I think I would know that. I was kinda there."

"Of course. Well, we have... troubling news to say the least."

"What kind of troubling news?"

It turns out that there had been several sightings of two black Alicorns that fit the description of Dee Ceit and Broken Oath. My mission was to find them and send them to a holding realm in an attempt to bring them to justice. However, I looked everywhere, from Appleloosa to New Se-addle, and found absolutely no trace of them. I wrote both in a journal and to Fluttershy everyday during these years.

I had been searching for five years when I realized that they were probably not still in Equestria. Writing one last entry in my journal, I cast a spell that would take me to Earth. The first person I met when I went there was Leon Montoya. He helped me my entire time on Earth. I was there for the duration of five and a half years before I found them. It was only a few days after I sent Leon to Equestria with my message.

Anyway, I had found where my siblings were. They were in a little town called Hope. I almost laughed when I found this out because that was the absolute last place I would expect them to be. But that aside, I had had it. I was beyond ready to get back and hold my family in my arms/legs. But the confrontation did not go exactly as planned. I had gotten shot in the left wing at ten thousand feet. I only had one choice to keep myself alive. I cast another spell that should have sent me home.

While the spell did save my life, it didn't heal my wing. I had landed smack dab in the center of the Everfree forest. That's where Zecora had found me. She had nursed me back to health during those long months leading up to now.

Speaking of now, we were currently discussing the odd events that had been going on now. Frost had headed to play with some of his friends earlier. Well, rather sent so we could talk in depth. "So, you're all saying that Frost has developed an odd power?"

Rarity was the first to answer. "More like a very... familiar power."

Up to now, I had been filled in on the changelings and Crossback Disharmic. But, I knew how to handle those. I turned to Fluttershy with a worried look and said, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea that that was genetic. I guess when you six ripped Disharmic from me, a part of him stayed."

"It's not your fault, Crossback."

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is. There's still the fact that my son has developed this ability and Disharmic is on the lose at the same time."

**Frost Night's POV:**

I knew that the adults wanted to talk about my "condition." That's why I humored them and left. But I didn't head into town. I rather ran back into the forest. This was the first chance I had to do so since my first attack.

I ran back to the cave that I had accidentally discovered a while ago. I didn't know why, but I just felt drawn to it. Do you ever get that feeling like you're just being pushed toward someplace? Well, that's what I felt like.

I searched the ground for the right stone. Pressing it, I waltzed into the cave and back into the throne room. Sitting there was the same Alicorn that had been there the first time. When she saw me, she smiled and gave me a hug. "Oh, my child, I have awaited your return."

"I want to know what you did to me."

"Did to you? I helped you. I gave you access to greater strength than you could ever believe."

"What does that mean? Every night, I have a nightmare about a unicorn of hatred chasing me! Every time I get angry, I see him in front of me!"

"That is you. He awaits the day that you let him out."

"Why would I?"

"Because you've been betrayed. Your own family calls you a monster behind your back. Your father left you at birth. Why would you not release him?"

I pondered what she said for a while. "How?"

I could make out a smile on her face. She turned away from me and called, "Crossback Disharmic!"

The Alicorn that had attacked us earlier walked out of the shadows. He smiled when he saw me. _"Yes, my lady? What is your command, O master of the night?"_ His speech had improved greatly over the past few days.

"I want you to take Frost under your wing and teach him about his power."

_"With pleasure, O Nightmare Moon." _He walked over beside me. _"We're going to have fun together, aren't we?"_

**Chapter Complete. Well, there's your chapter. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this. If I could only get half as many people to read my other works, I would be just happy. Anyway, R&R for me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter VIII**

**(goldenponyboy walks out on his stage again). Ah, I love this stage. It's just so spic and span and... oh you're here already. Uh... just ignore everything I just said. I was just getting ready for this chapter. And, uh... ONWITHTHEFIC!**

**I only own my OC's**

**Flutter Back's POV:**

"Ready?" I asked the other two in the realm. They both nodded as we put our hooves in front of us.

Ricardo spoke up next. "Okay, I'm going to start us off." He raised his hoof and then brought it swiftly back down onto his other. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

When we stopped, I looked over at the other two. Then back to my own hoof. Then back to theirs. At last, I finally asked, "Uh... who won?"

**Frost Night's POV:**

Crossback Disharmic had led me into a large, open room. This was where I was to be instructed on my powers. And I felt a smiled creep onto my lips when, looking about me, I noticed that his method of teaching used infinitely less books than Twilight's.

First, he had me stand in the center of the room. _"Now, in order to use your power,"_ he started, _"You must learn to release it. In order to do that, you must let your anger flow through you."_

I nodded and closed my eyes. I focused completely on every negative event that had happened to me since I had discovered my power. Most vivid of all of them was when Rarity basically called me a monster.

What happened next caught me off guard. My blood began to boil. I felt my teeth grow and sharpen. Soon, I didn't even feel like myself anymore. I felt so powerful that it just was downright amazing.

After the boiling had subsided, Disharmic walked over to my side and led me to a mirror. I have to say that I was pleased with what I saw. My coat had turned from its soothing white to a more threatening gray. My eyes also had changed to a piercing red. No longer was I the innocent colt I was earlier. I was now a stallion.

I saw Disharmic smile in the mirror while I looked over myself. _"Now, you need a new name. Frost Night will only carry you so far. You need a name that will be remembered."_

I thought about this for a short while before turning to him and saying, with almost too much enthusiasm, "My name is Hail Storm."

_"Good. This name suits you. But enough talk about names. I'm sure that you wish to know how to use this power. Let me tell you, when I'm done, you will be unstoppable!"_

I loved the sound of that promise. "Perfect, I want those who fear me to have a reason."

_"Together, we'll give them one."_

**Crossback's POV:**

Our meeting dispersed and I started to walk around Ponyville with Fluttershy. It felt good to be back, and the ponies all welcomed me back with smiles and pats on the back. I returned each one with a smile. Fluttershy had herself pressed to my side, still not fully believing that I was standing next to her.

To be fully honest, I wasn't believing it myself. I hadn't thought that I would be anywhere near Ponyville for another two or three years. But here I was, with my lover at my side.

Now, I know what you're all thinking: how did I react when Rodrigo told me that my daughter and his own twins were in a holding realm. Sure, I wasn't all for the idea, but they did have a valid point for their safety.

Anyway, as a special kind of "welcome home" date, Fluttershy and I headed to Sugar Cube Corners. She told me to wait outside for a minute while she filled in Pinkie Pie. This was probably the best idea because we both knew that Pinkie had a habit of shouting to the world whatever she had just heard.

However, it didn't go completely as planned. When I stepped inside, I was instantly wrapped in a pink set of arms. "Oh, Crossback! You're back! This is so amazing! We all thought you had been hurt, or worse! But we all had faith that you would come back someday! Hay, I going to through you a welcome home party later!"

"That won't be necessary," I told her, finally catching my breath when she released me. "Fluttershy and I just want a calming day today as we connect again. I'll remind you that I've been gone for over a decade."

"Okie Dokie, Loki! I'll just put that party on hold for you."

I shook my head and walked over to a small booth that my wife had chosen. It happened to be the same booth where we had our first actual date. I sat down next to her and looked her straight in the eye. "She's still as excitable as ever I see."

"More so than she has been," she said. "As of late, she's been more upset. It's kinda scary to see her when her hair is flattened."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do. I had to leave you to raise our family. I always thought that I was going to be a lousy father, but I never thought that I wouldn't even get the chance to be one."

"Crossback, it wasn't your fault. If anyone, it's your brother and sister's. They were the reason that you taken from us."

"But still, I wish I could have been there to see our twins grow up. They had to grow up without a father. That's something I can never forgive myself for."

She smiled and brought her lips to mine. When she drew back, she said to me, "You may not be able to forgive yourself, but the rest of us have already, my golden ponyboy."

She always had an ability to bring out the smile in me. I pecked her quickly again before Pinkie came over with our cupcakes. After she left, we ate them in piece...

Although, I was tempted to take her up on her offer for a Cupcake eating contest.

**Flutter Back's POV:**

Ricardo and I were sitting on the ground, facing each other. I was staring into his eyes.

He was staring into my eyes.

And I into his.

And he into mine.

And I into his.

And he into mine.

And... he finally blinked. I finally shut my eyes and hovered in triumph. "You blinked! I win, I win."

He rubbed his eyes. "Yes, I suppose you did."

Snowy was sitting off to the side, laughing her flank off. We had been here for what felt like days, so I guess we had all gone a little crazy. We were actually taken care of quite well. However, that didn't stop me from wishing that we could escape our prison.

**Chapter Complete. I just have to ask: How many people like all the jokes I'm making about the ponies? Such as the fact that ponies wouldn't be able to play "Rock, Paper, Scissors." I just thought that a few jokes needed to be made. Anyway, R&R for me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter IX**

**GOOD DAY PEOPLES OF THE FANFIC WORLD! I'm glad you've all come around for this chapter. I never said that there was going to be anything specific happening in it, but does that mean there won't be? Hmm, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I own only my OC's.**

**Frost Night/Hail Storm's POV:**

Disharmic was a very great teacher. In my first day of training, I had learned Gravity Manipulation, Teleportation, and Fire Spells. I was loving ever second as my new-found self. No one, would call me a monster without reason again.

Currently, he, Nightmare Moon, and I were sitting down at a long table, eating a meal of herbs from the nearby woods. I had been told to give a full report on how my lessons were coming along. "Well, I'm adept in a few areas of magic."

She shook her head. "Colt, anypony can conjure up a few of the party tricks you've been taught. It takes a true wielder of magic to be able to use them effectively."

_"Calm down, my Lady. Storm is tired and has already accomplished a lot for one day."_

"That may be so. But what if those Elements of... _Harmony _get to him? Will he be ready by then."

_"It's difficult to say. I can only teach him so much. If only my brother were still alive."_

I turned to him. "Your brother?"

_"Foolish colt. Have you never heard of the Elements of Disharmony?"_ I nodded. _"Well, then you should know that we were six siblings. Now, we are one. I am the only one left in this realm."_

We heard Nightmare laugh at this. Turning to her with puzzled looks, she said, "Why do you squander your worries? Bag O' Tricks is not lost."

_"What does the master of the night mean by her words?"_

She rose. "Follow me." Disharmic and I shared a quick glance before following her down the seemingly endless number of hallways. At the end of one was an open room, with a red pool in the center. "You see," she said, "when I was destroyed, my followers came here to resurrect me."

"What is this?" I asked, confused by the pool.

"This pool goes by many names. The most common one being The Blood Bath. It is used to bring back to life anypony that has great importance."

_"So, my brother can be returned."_

"At a price. They keep every injury that caused their death."

_"Meaning that his front hooves will be gone." _Disharmic gave an evil grin. _"So be it."_

Nightmare Moon, Crossback Disharmic, and I all closed our eyes and focused on the image of Bag O' Tricks. I knew about him only because Disharmic had told me so much about him during my training period.

Soon, I could hear a bubbling from the pool. It started out settle, but slowly and surely it increased and soon, it sounded like a raging sea. I opened my eyes, discovering that the pool was currently bubbling up to the ceiling.

Then the blood began to take form. First, a horned head. Then, a winged torso. Soon, the hoof-less Alicorn that had been described to me so many times was hovering in the air. He raised his head and let out a roar of what I took as triumph.

And I couldn't have felt better about what was going to happen.

**Flutter Back's POV:**

Ricardo, Snowy Dream, and I were sitting on the ground yet again. We had decided that we would try to play another game, since "Rock, Paper, Scissors" didn't work and staring contests were only fun up to a point.

It was currently Ricardo's turn. "Okay, I spy with my little eye something black."

"The ground?" I asked.

"Darn it, your turn."

"Okay, I spy something white."

"Is it me?" Snowy asked next.

"Yeah, go for it."

"I spy something extremely boring."

"This game?" Ricardo asked.

"YES!"

**Crossback's POV:**

It was getting late by the time we came home. The whole day had been spent in Fluttershy taking me back around town, receiving welcome homes from everypony. But now, the time had come for us to settle back down.

Well, at least that was the plan. When I reached to open up the door, I was instantly met with a blast of confetti from Pinkie's famous Party Cannon. I guess I was completely ignored when I said that we didn't need a welcome home party.

But it was too late to cancel. I walked in and was met with, as promised, the largest "welcome home" party ever. I couldn't help but smile as I was wrapped in the arms off all of my friends. Sure, I had met with some of them earlier today. But it still felt great.

Walking through the crowd, I was instantly met with Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and a group of fillies and colts. I noticed that they were all, quote-unquote, "blank flanks."

Sweetie Bell was the first to speak to me. "Hay, Crossback. It's really good to have you back in Ponyville."

"I have to say that it's good to be back. Who are these young stallions and mares behind you three?" Some of them backed up in embarrassment when I said that.

"They'r the next gen'ration o' the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Applebloom answered with pride.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is," Scootaloo said with a smile. "Oh, and Crossback?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind... um... telling the story of your Cutie Mark again?"

I expected that the moment I saw the new Crusaders. I smiled and began to retell the tale.

**Frost Night/Hail Storm's POV:**

The blood finally stopped bubbling. When it did, it dropped the Alicorn on the ground. I watched him as he tried to stand, but growled in pain when he tried to use his front hooves, which were, of course, not there.

He looked up at me and said, "I... have... RETURNED!"

**Chapter Complete. Yeah, I kind of feel like him right now. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little late. You know, thing to meet, people to do. Wait, scratch that and flip it around. Anyway, ignoring that, if any of you have an OC that you would like to make a cameo appearance, PM me with a semi-detailed description. However, they will ONLY BE IN ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS. Anyway, R&R for me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter X**

**Hello, my peoples. Goldenponyboy here with your escape to Ponyville through the contents of my Fanfiction. On my Honor has reached double digits at last. Oh, and I would like to thank my Fanfiction buddy Shadowvoltstreaker for usage of his OC. Now, without further ado, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I only own my OC's. Voltzs own Vague Blaze.**

**Flutter Back's POV:**

We had been here for exactly three days. However, it felt like millennium since I had felt the grass under my hooves and the sun on my mane.

"When do you think they're going to let us out?" Snowy asked. Every game we had tried to play had ended in a complete bust.

"I don't know," Ricardo answered.

"I wonder what everypony out there is doing."

"I don't know."

"I wonder if Mom and Dad are even thinking about us right now."

"I don't..." That was all he got out before a bright flash of light filled the realm.

Then, when the light subsided, I was back at home, in our cottage. "...Know!" was the first thing I heard. All it was was Ricardo finishing his statement. However, I wasn't paying any attention to him. I was looking at the adults standing in front of me.

Obviously, there stood Mom, Mr. Rodrigo, and Mrs. Rarity. But there also stood a fourth pony in the room. He was a tall, golden stallion with matching gold eyes. On his forehead was a golden horn. His back was covered with a white cloak with flaps at the sides.

It took me a minute to realize that I recognized him. He was the stallion from Mom's photo album. He was the owner of the Sword and Shield pendant, which he was currently wearing around his neck.

This stallion was my dad.

He had his eyes trained on me. I felt myself walking over to him, very slowly. When I was in his reach, he gathered me up in his front legs, hugging me tightly. "I can't be. Are you really my little Flutter Back?"

I took me a second to reply. "Y-Yes. I'm Flutter Back. And you're..."

He smiled and said, "My name is Crossback. You may not remember me, but I am your father."

I returned his embrace before asking them the question that had been burning me for a while.

**Crossback's POV:**

Flutter Back took a few steps back before asking the question, "Where's Frost?"

The question made my heart sink. I had only seen my son at the beginning of my first day back. How could I have missed the fact that he wasn't at the party? How could I have overlooked him for three days straight? I looked to Fluttershy and she shook her head. Now it was official. I was a terrible father.

Without a second thought, I ran out of the cottage and into town. All the while, I was telling myself, "You're a lousy father. You're a lousy father."

I tried everywhere that I could think of. He wasn't at the school. He wasn't at Sweet Apple Acres. He wasn't at Sugar Cube Corner. This was impossible. Nopony could just vanish off the face of Equestria. Well, not without the correct spell at least. I was one of the only ones left on this planet with any knowledge of the spell. Even the Princesses tried to weasel it out of me once, but to no avail.

I was on my way to Twilight's Library when I heard the call, "LOOK OUT!" I looked up just in time to see a Pegasus falling out of the sky. At the last second, I swiftly shot three feet to the right. The Pegasus crashed into the ground, leaving a good four foot crater in the ground.

I looked down in the hole and called, "Hay, are you okay?"

He groaned and looked up at me with a look that mocked pleasure. "No, I'm just perfectly fine. What do you think, Sherlock?"

Sherlock? Wait a minute, that the name of an Earth book character. Did that mean...

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain cyan Pegasus coming out of the sky. "How many times do I have to tell you, Vague? DON'T TRY TO DO A SONIC RAINBOOM!" Rainbow Dash was obviously ticked at this Pegasus.

"But you just make it look so easy, Dashie" the Pegasus, who apparently was named Vague, answered. Dashie? Okay, who was he and why was he calling her that? When he got up out of his hole, he turned to me. "I don't believe we've met before. My name is Vague Blaze." He held out a hoof.

"I'm Crossback," I said, taking his hoof and giving it a hearty shake. He was tall for a normal pony, about the same height as the Princesses. His coat was a brown shade, which was complemented by his medium length gold and red mane. His tail was of matching color. His eyes were a piercing red, almost as if they were blood shot. His flank was covered with a kind of controller, but I couldn't quite tell what kind exactly. It looked very Human, though.

"Ah, so you're the one I've been hearing so much about." He looked me over real quick before looking back at Dash. "He doesn't look very useful."

"What the hay does that mean?" I asked, starting to get ticked myself. If Crossback Disharmic hadn't been ripped from me, I think I may have been him now.

"Uh, Cross?" Dash asked, hovering over to my side and leading me a short ways away. "Hay, I would appreciate it if you were a little nicer to this guy."

"And why is that?"

"Well, he's... my Coltfriend."

It took me a second to register this. When I did, I took a step back. "W-W-W-W-Wait. Since when did you date?" This had certainly changed in the time I had been gone.

"A while back. I kissed you once, didn't I? But that's not important. You still know that spell to go to Earth, right?"

So that Pegasus _was_ from Earth. But now, I knew what he wanted. "Dash, the last time I used that spell, it took me nearly five years to get home. Do you really want me to do this?"

Blaze walked over to us. "If you think you could... take me home... I would be eternally thankful," he said, bowing down to the ground at my feet.

_He can't be serious,_I thought to myself. And I was right, because a few seconds later, he opened an eye and looked up at me. "Alright, Mr. Ham. But I'm staying only for about five minutes."

He stood and gave me a slight smirk. "That's all I need." I tiled my head back and began my spell.

**Frost Night/Hail Storm's POV:**

"Okay, Hail," Tricks said to me. He had been tutoring me since his resurrection. "Now, let's see what you've learned."

I nodded and began casting spells. Among these were: Turning rocks into precious stone and vise versa, Tilting the whole room on its side, Floating in the air, and, my special technique, causing a hail storm above us. The room looked worse than after one of Pinkie Pie's parties.

"Bravo," Tricks said, silently clicking together a pair of silver hooves that Nightmare had conjured up for him. "You are indeed a talented young colt. Everypony in Equestria will definitely learn to fear the name Hail Storm."

I smiled at his last praise. That was the very thing that I was looking forward to doing. Nopony would be able to stop me.

Tricks turned me lose and I headed towards my room, exhausted after a long day of training. However, I heard something come from the room right next to mine. Putting an ear next to the door, I heard Nightmare Moon softly moan out Disharmic's name. I shook my head and then headed to bed.

_However, my dreams have become more troubling as of late. Every night, I dream about my old self, running from me. It was the exact opposite of what I used to dream before I became Hail Storm. But the ending was different. He would always look me straight in the eye and say,"Prepare yourself."_

**Chapter Complete. Well, there ya be. Chapter Ten is up for your reading pleasures. And I want to thank Voltzs for letting me use his OC Vague Blaze. He's been doing a stellar job using mine, so I hoped that I returned the favor. Anywho, R&R for me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XI**

**Hello, once again, audience! This is goldenponyboy here with another chapter of On my Honor. I'm glad that you guys like this fic. And for that very reason, (produces a tray of cookies) COOKIES FOR ALL OF YA! And I want you guys to keep PM-ING me with these OC's.**

**I only own my OC's. Voltzs owns Vague Blaze.**

**Hail Storm/Frost Night's POV:**

_I walked out into an opening in the woods. There, in the center, sat a giant waterfall, flowing many different colors. I took a couple steps closer to it. I watched as my reflection started to take form in the running water. But it wasn't quite my reflection, rather what I used to looked like._

_My reflection dropped his head when he saw me. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"_

_This confused me. Not the fact that he was talking to me, the fact that he didn't know why. "Why, you ask? Because they all think I'm a monster. They want to be scared of my? I'll give them a reason."_

_"So, you're going to lose everything that you held dear just to make a point."_

_"No one cared about me. My own father left me as a child."_

_"Stop talking like that! You're still a child. And do you think he wanted to leave you?"_

_"It doesn't matter. I wouldn't change for anypony."_

_"Not even for Snowy?"_

_That made me stop. I... USED to KIND OF have a crush on her. But, I still didn't want her to get hurt._

_"You don't need to hurt anypony. Now, you need to shake yourself out of this and try to get back in Ponyville."_

_"But they all..."_

_"Oh for Celestia's sake, Rarity said it! She would speak her mind to even the Princesses if she had a problem with them."_

_He had a point. "But I can't just go back. Even if I found a way to turn back into you, what's to stop me from turning back into this?"_

_He looked me straight in the eye and said,"Yourself."_

**Crossback's POV:**

I felt myself land on grass. That was a nice change of pace from the past few times, when I landed on the hard floor of the Room Between. This time, I was on the grass outside of a shop. It certainly looked human. The name of it, written out in big letters, was "GameStop." Very odd.

I hopped up and looked at the other two who had traveled with me. Dash, or rather Rita now, was wearing the same T-shirt, sunglasses, and jeans that she was wearing last time she was here. I, now named Carson, wore my signature yellow shirt and pants with Rarity's cloak and sunglasses as well.

Blaze, however, barely resembled the Pegasus I had met in town. He was roughly six foot two, same as me, with medium length brown hair. Around his neck he wore a pair of goggles, nothing too special. His pants were a dark black with a chain hanging out of one of the pockets. He wore a matching black shirt with a single line going down his back from shoulder to hip. On his feet were big black and red boots.

He took one look around and saw the store we had landed next to. "Yes! I was hoping that we would end up here!"

"Where exactly are we?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Well, you see, before I went to Equestria for still unexplained reasons, I used to work here with my buddy Zach. Our job was to sell people video games, but we usually gave reviews along with them."

I didn't even get a chance to ask what the hay a video game was before he ran inside. We quickly followed him inside. However, the inside looked as if a hurricane had hit it.

Blaze called out. "Zach? Are you here? It's me, Tristan!" We heard a moan from behind the counter.

We ran around and saw yet another human on the ground. He was holding his chest, from which I clearly saw blood coming from. He opened his eyes and looked at Blaze, now Tristan apparently. "Hey... man. Long time... No... See," he managed.

"What happened here?" I adjusted my headband so that I could start using my magic to heal him. It was a wound through the chest. I hoped it would be easy to mend.

"Just... some unhappy... customers I guess." He grinned. "Heh, I always...thought that... this job... would kill me, but I... never thought that... literally."

"Just stay with me, man," Tristan squawked.

I leaned back and readjusted my headband. "He needs to get to a hospital. I could only postpone the bleeding."

Tristan searched his friends pockets and found a set of keys. I picked up Zach and carried him over to a vehicle that the keys went to. Before long, we were heading down the road Tristan and Rita were up in the front seat while I was in the back, monitoring Zach's health.

Before long, we had arrived at a hospital. I was larger than the one back home, but humans were more prone to injury than ponies, so I guess it made since to have larger buildings.

After a quick talk with one of the nurses, we followed as they took Zach to a room. When the nurses left, Tristan began to talk to him.

"You're going to be fine, Zach. Just hold on for me."

"I'll... try man."

"Hey, can I show you something before I go?"

He slowly nodded. With that, Tristan took off his shirt and spread out his wings. I knew that when somepony, like me for example, crossed the dimensions, they kept their assets if they had them. But I didn't know that a human would keep theirs.

I saw Zach's eyes grow wide when he saw them. Then, he turned to Rita and myself. I knew he was expected more secrets, so I took off my sunglasses to reveal my golden eyes. He smiled and then closed his eyes contentedly.

I smiled myself as I started my spell to bring us home.

**Chapter Complete. Thar ya be, mateys! Yar! Captain Goldenponyboy finished with anoth'r finished part of me fic. Shiver me timbers and... Okay I give. I'm sorry that this is a little late. I've been held up as of late and I might be later also. Anyway, R&R, me mateys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XII**

**(Goldenponyboy jumps out of a cab and through the back door to his auditorium). I'm HERE! I'm sorry that I'm late. I've been a little laid up with stuff lately. You know, school, home chores, etc. But that doesn't matter. THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I only own my OC's. Any others belong to their respective owners.**

**Frost Night/Hail Storm's POV:**

I had gotten up early this morning. My plan was to slip out while the others were still asleep. It worked... until I got into Nightmare's throne room. When I passed her throne, she called to me. "And where do you think you're going?"

Slowly, I turned around to face her. "I... I was just..."

"I know exactly where you were thinking of going." She got up and walked over to me, draping a hoof over my shoulder when she reached me. "You are heading back to Ponyville."

"I think I'm ready. No pony will expect me to be like this anyway."

"Even so, you must not leave unprepared." Her horn began to glow. From behind her floated a gray cloak with a broach in around the neck that was shaped like my Cutie Mark. "Wear this. It will allow you to speak to me when needed."

I nodded and quickly put on the cloak. "Thank you, My Lady," I said with mimicked pleasure and a swift bow.

"Yes, yes, time for that later. Now, off with you!" With that, I took off through the halls and out of the cave entrance. Once outside, I looked at myself.

_You don't even look like yourself anymore._ I knew that I would draw attention if I went into town wearing this garment. So, walking a little farther away from the cave, I shed it and hid it in an old log.

_You're still Hail Storm,_ I could hear my thoughts yelling. There was only one way to transform back, but it would involve disconnection from all of my new found abilities.

_Do it for Snowy._ That convinced me. I shut my eyes and brought back all of the good memories I could manage. My tenth birthday. The day I got my Cutie Mark. The day I realized that I had feelings for Snowy.

I felt myself drop to my knees. My blood began to boil. However, my teeth began to shrink and dull, my coat changed back to its normal shade of white, and my eyes reverted to their original golden color.

Satisfied with my transformation, I continued walking through the Everfree Forest and straight for town, my thoughts of revenge on the far side of my mind.

**Flutter Back's POV:**

Ricardo, Snowy Dream, and I were walking back to my cottage after our first day out of the holding realm. And the whole day we had no sight of Frost. I was beginning to worry. And then...

He came out of nowhere, barreling through the trees of the Everfree Forest. My twin brother, Frost Night, nearly flew out at us. We were all stunned by this. But after we recovered, we all wrapped him in our hooves. Me most tightly of all.

"Where have you been?" I yelled at him. "We've been so worried."

He looked at me for a moment with a look that said "Oh, how to explain." Finally, he said, "I've been... training with my magic. I don't think I've gotten any better though."

That wasn't a very convincing answer, but I didn't care at the moment. I was just plain overly happy to have my brother back. I didn't care if he was in the forest picking berries with Pinkie Pie.

After a while, we broke apart and headed inside, where he received another hug from Mom. She was currently in tears. "Oh, Frost, I've been worried sick. Are you okay? Are you hurt in anyway?"

"I'm fine, Mom," he answered. "I'm just a little tired."

"Oh, of course. Come on, I'll help you to bed, you poor dear."

"There's really no need, Mom. I can manage." With that, he walked up the stairs.

He was hiding something, but I couldn't tell what. All I knew was that he was different. And not in a good way.

**Crossback's POV:**

I hit the ground softly this time. In all reality, each time I used that spell, I gained more control over it. At least I didn't have the pain in my back as often anymore.

When I stood up, the first thing that happened was I received a hug from both Rainbow Dash and Vague Blaze. "Thank you," he said. "You have no idea what that meant to me."

"I can guess. Oh hay, I never got a chance to congratulate you two. I wish you two my best."

"Thank you. I hope to see ya 'round more often."

I waved to them and then started back towards my cottage. I had spent my whole day on Earth when I was supposed to be searching for my son. Why was I so bad at being a father?

When I reached my home and entered it, I was met with the front legs of my wife. She was crying softly. "What's the matter?"

She looked at me with big, blue eyes. "Frost has come back."

I felt my heart rise. With one swift movement, I picked her up in my legs, spun her around, and then landed a kiss on her lips. I couldn't tell why I was so happy, but I didn't care.

When we broke apart, I asked her, "Where is he?"

"Up in his room. Here, I'll show you." With that, she took me by the hoof and led me up the stairs to a small room. It was the same color as ours, but I had a little golden bed, in which a white unicorn was sleeping in.

I walked over to his side and looked at him. He had a troubled look on his face, like he was having a nightmare. But still, he was complaining or moaning in fear or pain. It was more like when I was having a dream about Crossback Disharmic.

**Frost Night's POV:**

_When I transformed, it took a lot of energy from me. I almost felt like passing out when it happened, which is why I ran. I tried to get to the cottage before I could go unconscious._

_Also, I have to mention that, while I don't enjoy lying to others, I had to keep them protected. Besides, it wasn't a total lie, was it? I was training. And now, I was not as good at magic as when I was Hail._

_But it didn't matter now. I was back to my normal dream. I was running through the forest. Hail was chasing me, but instead of keeping quiet, he was shouting at me to go to him._

_When I came to the cliff, he finally had me cornered. "Why did you turn back?" he yelled._

_"Because I don't want to become you if I don't need to be."_

_"What of the others? What of your revenge on those that called you a monster? Are you going to leave them unpunished?"_

_"If need be, yes."_

_He than took another few steps towards me. "You're WEAK!" he roared as he jammed his horn against mine. "WE ARE COMING! PREPARE FOR DISHARMONY! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!"_

**Chapter Complete. There you are. Another chapter as promised. Just so you know, these next few are not going to be as action-packed most likely, but don't think I'm coming to a gradual stop. I'm planning on something big coming up. Anyway, R&R for me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIII**

**Hello, my friends. I am here with another chapter of my fic. All I want to say is, thank you to everyone who has read this up to this point. Oh, and Voltzs. What you said about your friend... DOWNRIGHT PRICELESS! I love hearing about other peoples reactions to my works. Anyway, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I own only my OC's.**

**Frost Night's POV:**

It was late at night when I awoke. I knew that I should still be asleep, but I just couldn't stay in bed. My conversations with Hail Storm were too troubling. I knew that ponies sometimes talked to themselves, but this was a little ridiculous.

I heard voices from downstairs. I could tell that one was my Dad. No one could forget his deep, friendly voice. The other was the voice of a mare. I couldn't tell at first, but it sounded familiar.

I followed the voices down and into the sitting room. There, as predicted, was a my dad on the love seat. However, in the chair that was reserved for important visitors was perhaps one of the most important that could come to our cottage: Princess Luna!

When she saw me enter, Luna said, "Ah, Frost Night. Come and join your father and me."

I sat in a smaller chair so that the three of us formed a triangle in the room. Dad sat on my left, Luna on my right. Once sitting, I asked, "What's going on?"

The adults shared a quick look before Dad answered me. "Frost, I first want to start off by apologizing."

"Apologizing? For what?"

"For your... how do I put this lightly... your inheritance."

He was talking about my ability. That much was assured. But I didn't know why he called it an inheritance. "What does that mean?"

Luna cut in. "Your father once had a similar power. As did I."

"You see, Frost, the Princesses are my cousins, very distantly. I think we're related if you go back five or six generations."

I shook my head in confusion. "So what? Do you want me to celebrate my connection to royalty?"

"No, that's not what I getting at." Dad stood up and walked over to my side. "I'm talking about our ability. I know that you can turn into another pony when you are enraged. I know that you think everypony calls a monster. You want revenge."

I was taken aback when he said this. "So, your telling me..."

Luna nodded her head. "Your father could turn into a being known as Crossback Disharmic, the Element of Disharmony of Hatred. I was once the evil tyrant known Nightmare Moon."

My eyes grew wide when I heard these names. Then I dipped my head. "And you had them ripped from you."

"How did you know that?" Dad asked with a confused look.

I really, really didn't want to answer that question, but they already knew just about everything else. "Because... Over the past few days... I've been... trained by them."

I raised my head to see that their faces showed looks of complete disbelief. Luna got up and walked over to my side also. "You're lying. I command you, say it is so!"

I looked her in the eye and said sternly, "I wish I was. Oh how I wish I was."

They shared a look worry. Dad turned straight to me. "How much were you trained?"

"Just some basic spells."

"Such as?"

"Does it matter?"

"Tell us, now!"

I looked him square in the eye. "No. Why should I tell you? You'll just tell me to keep it to myself and not to even try to use it against them."

"No I-"

"Why am I even talking to you? I'm going back to bed." With that being said, I headed back up the stairs.

**Crossback's POV:**

I watched as my son strutted his way up the stairs. After that, I hung my head. "It's official. I am the worst father on the face of the planet."

Luna put her hoof on my shoulder. "Dear Cousin, children are just like that."

"And how exactly am I supposed to know that? If you recall, I didn't see them for roughly ten years."

"I know, and we apologize deeply for that. But you can't blame yourself completely. Every father in Equestria goes through the same thing with their son at some point."

I shot a smug grin at her. "And just how many of them have a son who can do... that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, when one's own fur and blood shouts at them, one feels like such a failure." I hung my head again. "Besides, how do you know anything about children. How many do you have?"

"Well, none as of yet."

"Yet?"

She blushed deeply. "There's... a stallion back in Caterlot. He was one of the only ones to accept me when I became me again."

"Ah. Have you told your sister yet?"

"Tia wouldn't understand. She's too wrapped up in her work to care about love."

I couldn't help but smile at this statement. "Well, I wish you my best." I looked out the window to see the moon coming to the end of its flight. While the sun and moon need raising and lowering, they can maintain a flight pattern of their own. "It looks like you should be heading back to the moon, now."

"Agreed. Farewell, Honor Guard."

"Farewell, my Lady." With that being said, their was a flash of light and my cousin disappeared from the sitting room.

I, on the other hoof, headed to bed. I was beat and didn't want to be up anymore. Quickly and quietly, I slipped up the stairs and into bed with my beautiful Fluttershy.

She looked so adorable right now. I planted a quick kiss on her nose before nodding off to sleep.

**Flutter Back's POV:**

After Dad and Luna left the room, I descended from the ceiling. I watched the whole conversation take place and have to say a little more than confused. I'm bewildered. I never would have even began to guess that Frost had a secret power.

And the way he had yelled at Dad... I just could never picture him doing something like that. Something must have happened to him during his training. Well, I guess that's to be expected from training with... those two.

I silently floated up the stairs and opened the door to Mom and Dad's room a crack. Dad still had a look of worry his face. I sneaked up to his side and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Daddy."

**Chapter Complete. Oh, I'm FINALLY done with this chapter. It actually took longer to write that originally planned, even if it mostly dialogue. Hey, if anyone has an OC that is in love with Luna, PM me. If you have already sent me an OC, PLEASE don't send another one for this story. It may be more than I can handle. Anyway, R&R and ADIOS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XIV**

**ALOHA! HOLA! HELLO IN JAPANESE! Welcome to another chapter of you favorite fic. Well, some of your favorites. Anyway, let us see which way this chapter takes us, shall we? THE FIC IS THE THING! Oh, and how many of you actually like that catchphrase? I personally like it, but if it annoys people...**

**I only own my OC's.**

**Crossback's POV:**

The next morning I went for a walk with Rodrigo. It felt like ages since I had the chance to see him. Well, technically it had, but hay, who cares? We were just out for a stroll, dual cutlasses at my sides, his gun-blades at his.

Quick story about the gun-blades. One day, Rodrigo was experimenting with his magnums and kantanas. Mainly, he was looking for an easier way to use both at once. So, after learning a combination spell and a reversal spell from Twilight, he began several different formations. He settled on a kantana with a trigger on the handle and a barrel at the end.

Anyway, we were currently talking about our families. "Yeah, Snowy, Ricardo, and Scootaloo are just about the best children I could have asked for. I thank Celestia highly for them."

"I here you there, brother. But at least your children love you. I'm the worst father on in the kingdom."

"Hay, stop telling yourself that!"

"Am I wrong?"

"You haven't had a chance to prove that statement correct."

"Exactly! Might I remind you that I'm lucky to have the wife I do? If it hadn't had been for my little encounter with the Princess, it may never have happened. Plus, I happen to be the reason that you're married also."

"True, but they can't both hate you."

"Wanna bet on that?" I then preceded to tell him about last night, including my relation to the Princesses.

When I got to the part where Frost yelled at me, I was interrupted by a certain pink Earth-pony. She had one stallion on each side of her: one with a blue coat and a green mane, the other with a lighter red, but not quite pink, coat and mane. I didn't get a good look at their Cutie Marks before Pinkie jumped up on my and gave me a big hug. "It's great to see you again Crossback. I know I've already said this, like, a gazillion times, but welcome back to Ponyville! Oh and I want to introduce you to my new friends!"

The blue one extended a hoof to me. He spoke with a, as humans put it, British accent. "Bluegrass, at your service."

The other did the same. Except his accent was, again as humans say, Australian. "An' moy name's Pinkie Guy. Pleasa' to meet ya'."

After shaking their hooves, I said, "My name's Crossback, and this is my good friend Rodrigo."

"An honor," he said as he shook the hooves of the other stallions.

Pinkie Pie then began her almost uninterpretable dialect. "I met these two guys about a month ago. Well, they kinda met me. Well, rather they crashed into me. But that's not important. We were just going into town to do some shopping. The Cakes are running a little low on baking supplies, so they sent us to go and fetch them. And these two came with me only because they're such helpful softies." With that, she kissed each one on the cheek and then bounced off towards town.

The two stallions appeared to be in a bit of a daze. Finally, Guy said, "She's such a Shelia."

Bluegrass nodded his head. "But I'm still going to end up with her."

"Oh really? First one to ar gets to take ar to dinner. Deal, Mate?"

"Readysetgo!" Next thing I knew, they had dashed passed us, chasing down the mare of their dreams.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Those two don't know what they're getting into."

"I just hope they love her for who she is, and not just the parties she throws."

"Agreed my friend." Somehow, this conversation had taken us over to Sweet Apple Acres. I could see Applejack and Applebloom currently bucking the apples off of trees next to the fence.

Seeing Applebloom made me realize just how much time had passes since I had left. She was just a little filly when I had to leave. Now, she was a full-fledged mare, wearing a long brown cloak with her sword at her side. I couldn't help but feel... somewhat proud of my "little sister."

When she saw me, Applebloom waved and said, "Howdy, Crossback. Wha' brings you to the farm?"

"Oh, just talking a walk with Rodrigo."

"So, yer not here for anoth'r round 'o apple buckin'?"

"I believe you and I both know the answer to that one."

Rodrigo was completely lost. "Apple what?"

He had been there for how long and he still didn't know what apple bucking was? Ugh, why do I have so many friends. AJ called over the fence to answer for me. "Apple buckin'. It's how we git the apples off o' the trees. Wanna try?"

That said, he jumped over the fence and walked up to one of the trees. Then, he turned so that his back faced it. The look on his face was one of complete and utter concentration. His gun-blades began to sway in the breeze. Then, suddenly-

_THWAP!_

The tree shook violently before dropping the fruit on its branches. He looked at his work and then at us. "Apples: Bucked."

The four of us couldn't help but laugh at this. Why were we such an odd assortment of ponies?

**Flutter Back's POV:**

I was in the park with Snowy, Ricardo, and Frost. The three of us were trying to calm Frost down from his argument with Dad last night. We had tried everything, from the Carousel Boutique to Sugar Cube Corner.

"Alright, if you want to be a grouch, so be it." Ricardo flopped on the ground as we reached our usual tree.

"I'm not being a grouch. I'm just slightly angry," Frost said as he also sat down.

"Frost," Snowy started,"you can't stay mad forever."

"And why is that?"

"Because... because... Flutter, can I talk to you for a second?"

We walked over a way from the tree before she started to cry. "What's wrong?" I asked my best friend.

She looked up at me with huge eyes. "Well... how do I say this?"

"Say what?"

"It's about your brother."

"What is?"

"Well... I..."

"You what?"

"...l-l-like him."

The response made me stumble a bit. I didn't know what to say. I mean, it wasn't like I was crushed. She was my best friend. "Uh... w-why?"

"I don't know. It's just that... he used to always seem so... so strong. You know what I mean?"

I nodded. "But...

"But what? You think I'm weird, don't you?"

"No, but it's just... I don't know..."

"Weird?"

"Honestly, yes. But weird in a good way. You should tell him that you like him. It might actually cheer him up."

"Okay, but could you give us some privacy?"

**Frost Night's POV:**

I was still pretty mad at Dad. I mean, who couldn't be? He basically commanded me to tell him what I knew without asking whether or not I wanted to. Who wouldn't be mad?

A little while after the girls walked off, Snowy came back over to Ricardo and me. First, she turned to her brother and said, "Hay, Ric, Flutter needs your help with something."

With that, he walked over to where my sister was. After which, Snowy began to talk to me. "Frost, I want you to know that I think you're a very strong unicorn. That's why I don't want you mad."

"But my strength comes with my rage."

"Not true. I could you wrong with one action and five words."

"Oh, ans what would those be?"

I had barely shut my muzzle before she had hers on mine. It took me a moment to register that, yes, I was kissing Snowy Dream. And I was fully conscious while it was happening. We retained this position for a while before she pulled back and said, "I love you, Frost Night."

I was in complete shock. The girl of my dreams had just said what I had always imagined her saying, but had never actually expected her to say in real life. All I could do for a response was wrap her in my hooves and say, "I love you, too, Snowy Dream."

**Chapter Complete. D'aww, Diabeetus and whatnot. I've heard them all and have almost no clue what they mean, though I assume they have something to do with adorableness. But hey, again who cares? I hope you all like this special longer chapter. And I hope you all R&R for me. Oh, and to you people who comment on my stuff with five minutes of its posting, DO YOU PEOPLE JUST WATCH MY ACCOUNT AND WAIT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER? YOU'RE LIKE FREAKIN' HAWKS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XV**

**Hello, neighbors! King Julli- I mean Goldenponyboy is here with yet another chapter of On My Honor. I want to personally thank Ark125 and Voltzs for usage of their OC's. And I want everypony to know that I'm still accepting them, just make sure you send only ONE. I was lenient on one person because he's my friend's brother(the owner of Pinkie Guy and Bluegrass). THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**Crossback's POV:**

It had been a month since my episode with Frost. He had miraculously apologized for his behavior and both of the twins forgave me for not being there for them during the eleven years of their lives. Luckily, I had arrived in time for their twelfth birthday.

Anywho, I was walking over to the Carousel Boutique with Rodrigo, the original CMC, and the kids when quite a sight indeed. There, in perhaps the most dressy outfits imaginable, were the mares, along with Bluegrass, Pinkie Guy, and Blaze. Rodrigo and I exchanged a look of utter confusion before I trotted over to my wife and asked, "What the hay is going on?"

She only smiled at me and hoofed me a bag. "Quickly go and change. I'll tell you later."

I swiftly obeyed. Soon, I was standing in what looked like a Royal Honor Guard uniform, but in place of the Canterlot crest, it had a crystal cut in the shape of my Cutie Mark. I greatly resembled my pendant, which I always had around my neck since I had returned.

I walked out and saw that Rodrigo was wearing an outfit that matched the description of mine. The kids all had on outfits that one would wear to a... formal... gathering...

"Okay, I'll bite, what is going on with you mare?" Rodrigo asked after looking from himself, to me, and then to the rest of them.

The next thing that happened caught us off guard. Our wives ran over and planted deep kisses on us. When they drew back, they said in unison, "We've been invited to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

I felt a smile creep up on my face when I heard them say that. Then, my eyes wandered out the window to the big chariot outside. "And who is going to pull that?"

All of the girls looked at the five of us stallions with big eyes. Simultaneously, we all said anything amongst the lines of "No, nu uh, no way, etc." Once we did, they pulled the lowest move in the history of all of Equestria. They all moved aside to let Fluttershy have center stage. She closed them tightly, and then opened them with the biggest "puppy dog" eyes ever.

A few minutes later, the five of us were hitched up to the chariot. I turned my head and called to my wife, "Fluttershy, I love you with all my heart, but NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"I'm so sorry guys. Really, I wouldn't have done that if they hadn't begged me..."

"It's fine, Fluttershy," Blaze called. "We're doing this because we want to."

"Why do we owlways end up doin' these jobs, mates?" Guy muttered to us.

Bluegrass bumped him when he said that. "Because we all love one of them. Hay, I've got an idea. Who wants to give these girls the ride of their lives?"

We all shared mischievous looks before we took off running at high speed towards Canterlot.

**An hour or so later...**

We had finally reached the front gardens of Canterlot castle. The five of us were all catching our breaths while the girls and kids stumbled out of the chariot. I stumbled over to help them out. The last one out was my beautiful Fluttershy. She fell out and into my front legs. Once her eyes focused again, I smiled and said, "Now, we're even."

Even she had to chuckle at this. She pecked me quickly on the lips before we rejoined the others and headed up to the castle gates. We were instantly met by my cousins, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and another Alicorn that stood to the right of Luna.

His coat was a shade of withered rose red; his mane and tail were brown; and his eyes were a piercing blue. On his flank a carbon gray heart with an overlapping azure blue crescent moon and a four-point star. At his hip was a large golden broadsword.

When we reached the top of the stairs, I was wrapped up in a hug from the Sisters. "Dear cousin, it's great to see you," Celestia said with her hooves on me.

"Likewise." When we broke apart, my glance shifted to the other Alicorn amongst us. "And who is this?"

He walked up and extended a hoof to me. "Pure Heart, at your service."

"Crossback at yours," I answered, taking the hoof in my own.

"Yes, I've heard so much about you. Quite famous achievements you have made."

"And most I'm not proud of. But hay, what are we doing out here? Isn't there a party going on inside?"

With that, we all migrated inside. Each one of us headed towards something that fit their personality. Pinkie Pie, Bluegrass, and Pinkie Guy headed up to the instrumentals. Rainbow and Blaze flew off in the direction of the Wonderbolts. Rarity and Rodrigo wandered off into the crowd and were immediately met up with Prince Blueblood. Applejack headed off to the strike up some conversation with the owners of fruit production companies. Twilight walked off with Celestia, Luna, and Pure Heart. The CMC were discussing something with the royal guards. The kids found more colts and fillies their age and began talking to them.

Fluttershy and I walked out into the Royal gardens. She and I both sighed when we had reached it. "I remember the first time I was here," she started. "It was my first time at the Gala. All I wanted to do was meet some of the local animals. Heh, it didn't work out as well as I had hoped. I ended up going crazy and setting lose several animals into the castle."

We both chuckled at this. Now it was my turn. "Last time I was here, I was saving my cousin. That was the day I went into exile, four years before I met you. Back when I thought I couldn't do anything except destroy and hate, I was proven wrong by saving her." I then nuzzled her and added, "And because I love you."

"And I love you, too." She smiled before she kissed me again. Every time we touched, I felt stronger and more loved. I never wanted anything to happen to her ever. And as long as I lived, nothing ever would.

Then, from behind us, we heard a mocking chuckle. A voice followed, an all too familiar voice. "Ah, brother. You're still in love with that pathetic mule?" I turned around to see what I could never hope to see: my brother, Bag O' Tricks, alive again.

At first, all I could make out was the word, "How?"

"Easy. After you had killed me, I was awakened by the glorious Nightmare Moon, along with your stronger side, Crossback Disharmic, and your own son. How does it feel to be the father of a traitor, when you yourself were also one?"

I shook my head and stood in front of Fluttershy. "You lie."

"Oh, how you wish I were. But that matters not now. You should feel glad that he is a triple crosser. He left to go back to you. However, he couldn't stay away from us for long." He stepped to the side, revealing a smaller, gray colt with glowing red eyes.

He smirked evilly before he said, "Hello, father and mother dear."

I heard Fluttershy squeak behind me. I, however, only stared at what used to be my son. Now, there stood a Disharmic version of him. Hearing about it was one thing. Seeing it was a complete other. I finally shook my head and whispered, "No..."

**Hail Storm/Frost Night's POV:**

When we arrived at the Gala, the first thing I did was walk over with the other to a group of other colts and fillies. That got old very quick, so, when my mare-friend wasn't looking, I slipped away and walked out into the garden. All I wanted was a little peace and quiet for a while. That wasn't a possibility.

I hadn't been out there for five minutes before I heard somepony cough behind me. Turning, I saw my old mentor, Bag O' Tricks. He frowned when he caught me looking at him. "You thought you could leave us did you?"

I backed away from him. "H-How did you find me?"

"Simple. I cast a spell. I taught you everything you know, but not everything I know." He walked over to me, his eye glowing a bright red. "Such as this one." He touched his horn to mine. I suddenly dropped to my knees, my blood boiling.

"NO!"

**Chapter Complete. OOH, who saw that coming? The drama is building. Again, thanks to Ark125, Voltzs, and the random guest who gave me OC's as of now. Keep 'em coming! And please tell me how this lives up to its predecessor. R&R AND ADIOS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVI**

**(curtain rises to reveal Carson and Francis kissing. Goldenponyboy runs on stage). Hey! What are you two doing?**

**Carson (breaks from Francis): For your information, I happen to be kissing my wife. U mad bro?**

**Goldenponyboy: I don't care what in the name of the great Princesses of Equestria you think you're doing. Ponify yourselves and get backstage! We have a chapter to do!**

**Francis (rolls her eyes): Fine. (Carson and Francis quickly turn into Crossback and Fluttershy and then gallop behind the curtain).**

**Goldenponyboy: Oy vey. Sorry you had to read that. I'm just glad their twins didn't see that. Anyway, THE FIC IS THE THING! I only own my OC's. Any others belong to their rightful owners.**

**Hail Storm/Frost Night's POV:**

I saw the look on my parents faces. They were shocked to see me like this, but I didn't care. They called me a monster. Now, they could see how monstrous I was.

Dad was the fist to regain his words. "Frost? What are you doing? Get away from him!"

"Why? If he is you, than I am as much his son as yours. Maybe more, because he accepts who I am at least." I took a step forward. "And you know what else? I changed my name. No pony would fear 'Frost Night.'"

"Go ahead," Disharmic urged me. "Tell them."

My horn began to glow brightly. I saw another glowing around my mother's neck, but that was irrelevant as of now. Nothing could stop me. "My name... is Hail Storm." I released a spell into the air. Thunder began to roll. Lightning, to flash. Soon, hail began to fall from the sky. My special spell, the quickest one I mastered.

I could hear screams come from inside the castle, signaling that our changeling army had revealed themselves. We had them planted throughout the whole palace, waiting for this moment.

My being began to rise into the air as I began to laugh hysterically. "No pony can stop me! NO PONY!" I shouted this as loudly as I could, making sure to use my spell-amplified voice.

Then, suddenly, my body became engulfed in a rainbow of colors. I howled in pain when they made contact, but I resolved to never give in. it was those pathetic Elements of harmony, trying to do the same thing they did to my father and rip my power from me.

I simply cast a spell down at them in an attempt to cancel theirs out. It didn't work. All I could do was stunt their attempts. My advantage was that I could keep it up indefinitely. They most likely had to stop at some point to catch their breaths. That would be my chance to land a blow.

**Flutter Back's POV:**

It all started so quickly. One moment, I was talking with Ricardo, Snowy, and a few other colts and fillies. Next thing I knew, the three of us were running through complete confusion. I didn't know what had caused it, but the castle was filled with changelings and being pelted with hail.

Running as fast as we could, we past the Princesses and Pure Heart fending off as many changelings as they could. They had a pretty good pile started, but I could tell that they were getting tired. Which was strange because we were always taught that Alicorns never got tired.

Soon, we made it out into the garden, where the other adults were. Mom, Mrs Rarity, and the rest of her friends were floating up in the air, using the Elements of Harmony against...

Wait a minute, was that Frost? He was what they were using them against? This was getting more sand more confusing every minute.

I was looking for someone to ask, but the mares were using the Elements, the original CMC were sword fighting with Mr. Rodrigo, Mr. Blaze was currently on fire for some unknown reason, and Mr. Bluegrass and Mr. Pinkie Guy were just running around bucking changelings. They looked the least busy, so we ran over to them.

We caught Mr. Bluegrass first. "Excuse me," I asked, "but what's going on here?"

"You really haven't figured it out? Some colt named Hail Storm is attacking the castle." I wanted more information, but he ran off.

I turned to the other two. "That's Frost. Something happened to him."

Snowy gasped. "What are we going to do?"

Ricardo stepped up. "You need to get to him, Snowy. He may listen to you."

"And how do you expect me to get up there?"

I cleared my throat loudly. "Have you forgot that your best friend just happens to be a Pegasus? Ricardo, stay here and try to cause some damage." With that said, I wrapped my hooves around Snowy and lifted her off the ground. She was surprisingly light for somepony her size, but I was also stronger than the average Pegasus filly.

Within minutes of dodging magic and hail, we had finally reached my brother. His horn and eyes were glowing a deep red. His coat was a dark gray instead of the usual white. I called to him, "Frost, stop it!"

He turned to face us. "Why? My power is boundless. No pony can stop me, not even you."

"Frost, listen to me," Snowy yelled over the raging wind. "You aren't proving anything."

"Oh really? I thought you all thought of me as a monster. I'm simply giving you a reason."

"Please, Frost, stop this. You don't need to be like this to make others respect. Several ponies already love you, and no pony more than me."

He turned to us again. The glowing in his eyes slowly faded. "S-Snowy?" Then, the rainbow of the Elements reached him. He howled in pain when it did. We watched as he transformed back into my brother. Then, slowly, he began to float down to the ground.

Once we reached it, Mom gathered him up in her legs. "Oh, Frost, I'm so sorry. You're going to be okay."

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Everypony let out a sigh of relief when he did. Then he asked, "Where's Dad?"

**Crossback's POV:**

I had followed Disharmic and Tricks into the clouds, my swords unsheathed. We were currently in a triangle, them both facing me, fangs snarling. _"Was I really that weak when I was him?"_ Disharmic asked.

"Indeed you were, brother." Tricks then tilted his head slightly. "Are you seriously going to try and kill me again? You see where it got you last time. I don't just lie down and take it. I bounce back."

I cocked my head and smirked at him. Then, I turned to the nearby clouds. "Do you want to know something interesting? These hail storm clouds are full of static electricity in the form of light. And, funny thing about light..." With that, I held out my swords. Lightning struck them both, send thousands of volts coursing through my body. I opened my eyes and said, "... It's very fast."

Using that energy, I flashed past Disharmic, slicing off his left wing. He howled in rage. He tried to charge me, but that only made it easier for me to zap by and sever his right legs. Finally, I sliced off his other wing, letting him fall to his doom.

Tricks tried to keep his eyes on me, but to little avail. I dashed by and cut off his left fore hoof, immediately following with the right. "And something you should know about playing with lightning," I said, before sending a volt-filled blade through his chest. "The results can be... shocking." He followed his brother to the ground.

I after I had taken care of them, I flew at a speed that probably would make Rainbow Dash cry in defeat. The winds caused by my wings was enough to blow the clouds away from the castle. Pleased with this, I flew down toward the ground where the rest of the Ponyville party was.

The Pegasi began to fly towards me before I called, "Wait! Don't touch me yet!" Slowly but surely, I landed on the ground. I took one step and was perfectly fine. However, when I got to close to the _metal _fountain, my body began to vibrate. First my hooves, and then my mane. Soon, my whole body was quivering to get rid of all of the electricity in me. The only thing I could was shout, "ARGH!"

Then, my head hit the ground and I slowly drifted off into darkness.

**Chapter Complete. Wow, a lot happened here. I actually wasn't planning on doing half of the things in there, but it just ended up that way. And yes, for those of you disappointed and smart enough to figure it out, this fic is drawing to a close. I will keep it up for a few more chapters, but then I'm killing it. So, R&R for me and tell me how this has lived up to "Crossback."**

**Oh, and Voltzs, your... Whatever Veil is cannon, but as a Super Bowl Commercial. Just so you know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVII**

**(The complete cast of this fic is standing on the stage, talking randomly. Goldenponyboy runs up and holds up a lightsaber and Gandalf's Staff). All of you, GET OFF MY STAGE! (Everypony runs off). That's better. Now, I'm glad you've arrived for the resolution of On my Honor. This is going to be either the last actual chapter of the fic. So, without further ado, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I only own my OC's. Others belong to assorted other authors.**

**Flutter Back's POV:**

It was only a week after the incident at the Gala. Princess Celestia gave us room at the palace so we could wait for Dad to wake up. He was currently in Lady Celestia's own room. She stayed in Lady Luna's while he recovered.

We headed down to the room to see him, as we did everyday. Lady Celestia, Lady Luna, and Sir Pure Heart were already in there, looking down at him. When we entered, they all simultaneously shook their heads.

Mom walked over to his side and put her hoof on his cheek. "He did this to save us. Oh, Crossback."

I walked over to her side. "Mom, there's nothing we can do but wait and watch."

"I know, but we only just got him back."

Suddenly, his whole body began shaking again. All the electricity was gone from his body, so there was nothing to cause this. Unless something was happening to internally...

**Crossback's POV:**

_Crossback Disharmic and I were standing in an opening in the Everfree Forest. He was perfectly unharmed from my attack, but that's to be expected. Right now, he was nothing other than a consciousness._

_"We can end this right now," I said._

_"Yes, and I go back to being nothing more than a thought in the back of your mind. I don't think so. I'm not your prisoner, you are mine."_

_"Stop it! I can't have you running around, wrecking everything in you path."_

_"And I'm not going back to being a memory." This said, he drew his cutlass._

_"If that's how it's going to be," I stated before following suit. "So be it." We charged at each other, colliding our blades._

_He slashed up at near my eye, while I nicked his shoulder. He took a swing at my left wing while I took off an inch of his nose. His right wing lost a few inches while blood began pouring from my neck._

_He tried to go for my neck again when I parried his blow and lopped off right foreleg. Then, I stabbed right through his chest. "It didn't have to end this way," I whispered into his ear before pulling out my cutlass from him._

_He knelt down in pain. Looking up at me, he smirked and said, "Well... Played..." He keeled over into a pool of his own blood._

_I sheathed my swords and began attempting to walk, but to little avail. He had given me several wounds that would kill me easily if I didn't do something. But this wasn't the type of dream that one can control. I was really dying._

_I lied down, scumming to my wounds. I always thought of death, how it would be an escape from the troubles of the world. But then, my family flashed into my mind. How would they accept my death? Could they? They had only just gotten me back._

_Slowly, I closed my eyes, a smile creeping onto my face. "I'm sorry, my love."_

_Then, from out of nowhere, I swore that I could here Fluttershy shout, "Crossback!"_

**Frost Night's POV:**

Cuts appeared randomly on his body, as if he were still fighting something. We watched in terror as blood began to pour out of him. After a while, a smile appeared on his face. Then, softly, he said, "Sorry, my love."

Mom wrapped her legs around his neck. "Crossback!" she called to him. After which, she buried he nuzzle deep into his bloody neck.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Looking down, he planted a kiss on Mom's forehead. "Good morning, beautiful."

When she heard this, she looked up into his eyes. I saw a smile appear on her face before she planted a long kiss on his lips. Drawing back, she whispered, "Don't ever leave me again."

"I promise." After this, he took a look at everypony in the room. "Where am I?"

Celestia stepped forwards. "You are in my royal chambers. You've been asleep for seven days, dear cousin."

"Seven days!" He looked around the room again. "Please tell me I wasn't." Everypony nodded solemnly. "I'm so sorry. Really I am. I didn't think it would take that long to recover from that spell."

"I know, dear cousin, but it cannot be helped."

After this was said, he turned to me. "You..."

I stepped forward. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I know that I probably can't atone for everything, but I can try. You can lock me in a dungeon, or banish me from this dimension, but I just want you to know that I'm..."

Before I could get another word in, he wrapped me in a huge hug. "No, I'm sorry. It's my fault that you didn't grow up with a father. If it weren't for me, you probably would never have received access to your power." He then reached out for the others to join the hug.

**Later that evening...**

**Crossback's POV:**

The Princesses patched me up before my family was allowed to go back home to Ponyville. There were no wounds that would disable me, but I still had a scar that went over my eye.

When we arrived, the streets were completely deserted. There wasn't a single living soul in the streets. I was half expecting Pinkie Pie to jump out and yell, "Surprise!" But it never came.

Suddenly, two flashes of black light occurred. After it subsided, standing there were my siblings, Broken Oath and Dee Ceit. I was reaching for my sword when Dee begged, "Wait!"

She came forward with Oath. When they were right in front of us, they knelt down. Oath spoke next. "We ask your forgiveness, O' brother, and your assistance."

"For what?"

"We wish to be like you, capable of love. But we were cursed to be like we are now. Those years, after the others were killed, we realized that you had it right. We attacked you only out of force of habit."

"No." I knelt down and put my hooves on their shoulders. "No you weren't. I can tell that, for once, you are sincere, which is only the first step. It doesn't take much more for you to be complete."

Dee looked up at me with big eyes. "No pony here will accept us. They know of our wrongdoings. And we deserve it."

"Everypony deserves a second chance. Even the Elements of Disharmony."

"But it's easy for you. We can't just change like you can."

"Have you ever tried?"

They looked at each other and then back to me. "No," the stated simultaneously.

"Well, try it once."

They both nodded, stood up, and closed their eyes. The wind picked up. Leaves from the nearby trees swirled around them. They spun faster and faster, and then just stopped.

There before me stood no longer Dee Ceit and Broken Oath. Now, there stood a pink unicorn and a green Pegasus, both with cross Cutie Marks. They looked at each other with surprise, and then came over and hugged me. "Thank you," they said in unison.

"But now, your names must also change." I thought for a second before turning first to Dee. "Your name is now Hope Well," then I turned to Oath, "and yours is Archer's Oath. With these names, you can start again, live a new life."

I looked over their shoulders and saw the citizens slowly come out of hiding. Then, they began to crowd my siblings. At that point I knew that nothing would be the same.

**Chapter Complete. Oh, how cute.**

**Crossback: You say that so statistically.**

**Goldenponyboy: Yeah, so?**

**Crossback: Are you implying something?**

**Goldenponyboy:... NO! R&R BEFORE THEY FIND OUT ABOUT MY SECRET! One chapter left.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

**(Goldenponyboy is on his knees, watching his stage burn down). WHY? YOU JUST HAD TO HAVE A BON FIRE TO CELEBRATE THE LAST CHAPTER, DIDN'T YOU? (looks to the reader and quickly jumps up). Oh, uh, I mean... (snaps fingers and his stage is rebuilt) … It's great that you've all come for the ending of On my Honor. Now, I know what you're all going to say once you've finished reading this, and I just want to apologize in advance that I am horrible at writing endings. So, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**OC's are the only things owned.**

**Crossback's POV:**

I still can't believe it is over. Seven years later and I'm still amazed. At the defeat of my brother. At the reformation of my siblings. At everything. Oath had gotten a job a Sweet Apple Acres while Hope began working at Sugar Cube Corner.

Everything happened so fast that it took a while to comprehend it. Even now, as I'm standing next to my siblings, wife and daughter in Celestia's throne room, waiting for my Daughter-in-law to be to come through the doors. The Princesses had done us the honor of allowing the wedding to be here and in full.

I looked up at Frost and gave him a smile. He returned it. He was standing up near Celestia's throne, the Princess behind him and Ricardo at his side. The young Stallions were wearing their Honor Guard uniforms. They had earned this position last year, with their services in the Equestrian army in the war with the remainder of the Changeling Militia. I couldn't have been more proud, both as a fellow Honor Guard, or as a father.

Just then, my cousin nodded to the nearby musicians, one of which I recognized as Octavia. She silently counted off to her fellow musicians. Then, they began to play the all to familiar bridal march.

Everypony in the room turned to the back towards the doors. Slowly, they opened to reveal my friend Rodrigo and the beautiful mare that was to be the bride of my son.

**Frost Night's POV:**

I almost lost my breath when those doors opened. My fiancee looked absolutely beautiful. Her mother did an excellent job on her dress and mane piece. And the lightning bugs that Mother asked to to light her up... amazing. I began to have memories of our engagement.

_Ricardo, Rodrigo, Dad, and I had gotten back the week before from our battle with the Changeling Militia, and Snowy and I were walking around Ponyville. Earlier, I had told her that I had something important to ask her. Little did I know she had something to tell me._

_When we came to the park gazebo, we sat down and faced each other. "You said you had something to ask me?"_

_I smiled and reached into my uniform. From it, I produced a little black box. Her eyes lit up brightly when I opened it to reveal a golden bracelet and asked, "Will you marry me?"_

_At first, she couldn't respond. Her face showed a look of complete shock. Then, she smiled as she reached behind her and produced a similar box. "Only if you marry me."_

She walked down the hall with her father, but a barely noticed. Before I knew it, she was at my shoulder, smiling at me. "Today's the beginning of the rest of our lives," she whispered.

"And may we make it a good one." We had said these words many times, but this time, they had taken on a new meaning.

We turned to the Princess, who spread her wings for silence. When it came, she began. "Mares and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Honor Guard Frost Night, son of Honor Guard Crossback, and Ms. Snowy Dream, daughter of Honor Guard Rodrigo. If anypony objects to the union of this couple, speak now or forever hold your peace."

She waited for while she gave the room a moment to consider before she turned to me and asked, "Do you, Honor Guard Frost Night, take Snowy Dream as your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

I looked to her and said, "I do."

"And do you, Snowy Dream, take Honor Guard Frost Night as your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

She gave me a smile before answering with, "I do."

Celestia smiled then and turned to a certain dragon standing next to her. "Please present the bracelets."

Spike then preceded to hand each of us a golden bracelet, much like the ones our parents wore. We put them on each other when instructed by the Princess. Then, she said to the crowd. "By the power invested in me by... well... me, I pronouce you Stallion and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I turned to Snowy and looked deep into her eyes. Then, slowly, I brought her lips to mine. The crowd cheered as we kissed and broke apart. When we did, I told her, "Forever loved and protected." This message was inscribed on the back of my parents' pendants, but I never knew what that meant until now.

We began to be crowded by the ponies in the room. We got congratulated and wished well by all of them. Lastly, but not least, come our families. Before I could react, my parents, sister, uncle, and aunt had me wrapped up in a big hug. "We're so proud of you, Frost," Mom said.

"Thanks," I managed.

When they finally let me go, my father and Rodrigo motioned for me to come to their side.

**Crossback's POV:**

Frost came over to us. "Yeah?"

I looked him straight in the eye. "I want you to know that I'm proud to be called your father. But I only have one task for you."

I saw his look of confusion. "What is it?"

"Never, under any circumstance, leave my daughter," Rodrigo stated bluntly.

I nodded. "If you two decided to have kids, don't leave Snowy for a mission. There are plenty of the Honor Guard to keep up a task. Besides, I don't want you to follow in my footsteps."

"But doing so got me where I am today."

I put a hoof around his shoulders. "I know, son, but you were not following the example of a father. You were following the example of a soldier. I want you to become a husband and a father, not a Stallion that runs off and never comes back."

**Two Years Later...**

**Frost Night's POV:**

My wife and I had been living in a cottage next to my parents for a while now by ourselves. But now, we were getting a new member to our family.

I was in the waiting room with Ricardo, Flutter, Dad, Mom, Rarity, and Rodrigo. I paced around the room so many times that I believe that there was now a path in the floor.

Dad couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and stopped me in my tracks. "Frost, it's going to be alright."

"How can you say that?"

"I was anxious when you were born. And look at you know, about to be a father yourself."

"But-"

"Hay, look at me." My gaze hit the floor. "Look at me." Slowly, I obeyed. "Trust me."

Just then, the doctor came in and said, "Frost, you can come in now." I dashed into the room where my wife was. She was lying in a bed, holding a little white unicorn colt.

I sank down next to her. "He's beautiful," I managed.

She kissed my cheek before saying, "Snow."

"What?"

"Snow. Snow Night. That's his name."

I looked at my son. He looked up at me and smiled. "It's perfect."

I kissed my wife and held the two close to me. And for the first time in my adult life, I cried tears of joy. My life had just gotten as good as it could.

And for now, nothing else mattered.

**Chapter Complete. There it is. The last chapter. I know, not that good. But hey, I gave it my best. Oh, and for those that want to know, This wasn't my secret. I'll bring it out later. But for the present, R&R AND ADIOS!**


End file.
